I'm here
by Hairydufflebag
Summary: Hiccup is dead, but his body is nowhere to be found. Until 3 years later, a familiar stranger comes back, but as that stranger comes back enemies arise to try and destroy all that he holds dear. You'll be following Hiccup and his days as a Sentinel, an all powerful 'peacekeeper'. I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, or the characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Here's the Sentinel.**

Three years, and he's gone. The boy that had stopped the Red Death, and brought peace between Dragons and Vikings, now he's dead. The news had come at an unexpected pace, many surprised, and none too happy. His body was never found, but the funeral went on. A boat filled with what was left of him was pushed out to sea and went up in flames, forever burning all of his possessions so that they could rise from the fire and "join" him. Many Vikings with their dragons let out one last cry before making their way back home, except for one blonde haired girl, Astrid Hofferson. She stood there next to her dragon, Stormfly, staring at the rest of the boat sinking slowly. A faint shape of a Dragon could be seen off in the distance flying away from Berk, it was Toothless. There was no use staying there now that Hiccup was "gone." Gobber had strapped a fin on Toothless so he would be able to fly by himself. Astrid looked towards the sky and let out a sigh, "Goodbye.."

Two weeks later…

Stories of a rider made their way through all the villages, a rider that singlehandedly destroyed the island of outcasts, exploded two Roman ships attempting to invade, helped a small village finally have friendly relations with Dragons, the list goes on as more stories were told Trader to Trader about this unknown hero. Now these stories began to spill to people in the neighboring villages especially Berk.

"Maybe he's not really dead.." said Fishlegs as he was sitting with the usual group of young viking teens. "He could be that rider that's doing all this good in the world"

"Yeah! Maybe!"

"What are you talking about?" Shouted Snotlout, "There's absolutely no way anyone could've survived that fire!"

Everyone had hushed up, and lay their heads low with a pained look on their faces, "He really is gone huh..? It's been three years now, but it still feels like he was just gone yesterday.." Astrid said sadly.

A horn sounded just outside, grabbing the attention of the teens. "What's going on now?" Tuffnut hollered as everyone stood up to see many other Vikings running over with their weapons.

"IT'S AN ATTACK!"

"Get the children to safety!"

Gobber hobbled over to the group "What are ye doin'!? Grab yer weapons and help us out! We're goin' to need every able bodied Viking out here!"

"Wait!" Fishlegs quaked "What is it? Who's attacking?" Gobber looked at him grimly, "Alvin."

"PEOPLE OF BERK!" A voice boomed "I, ALVIN THE TREACHEROUS, HAVE COME TO DESTROY YOUR VILLAGE!" A flaming boulder flew across the sky and onto the roof of a house, soon followed by more boulders smashing apart the town. A struggle between Outcasts and Hairy Hooligans at the docks was in full force.

The group of teens joined in the fight, slightly pushing the Outcasts back little by little only to be pushed back by a lot. Fishlegs bashed into a couple of them with his hammer and kept on, behind him was his dragon Meatlug bashing Outcasts next to her rider. Across from them were the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut on their dragons, Barf and Belch, throwing Outcasts into the water, and right in the middle of the battle was Snotlout and his dragon, Hookfang, who constantly had to save his eccentric rider. Astrid came thundering in on her dragon, Stormfly, the best out of all riders since Hiccup had died. Stormfly's spikes shot at the Outcasts, causing many to fall.

The fight went on well into the night, both sides exhausted with the Hairy Hooligans more injured than their enemy. War cries were heard from the Outcast side, the sound of their boots marching towards them until an explosion was heard.

The sky had begun to light up with a purple fire and the shape of a dragon flying in the air. Astrid looked up and her eyes widened when she saw who was riding him, an almost unrecognizable figure if not for his brown hair. Another explosion was heard as one of the Outcast ships exploded. Many were in panic until the Night Fury had landed, only parts of it were illuminated showing the scars it had earned. It's rider then jumped off in what looked like an armored fur coat with knives lining up on his chest. He was taller, his hair a lot longer, but still he had the same friendly and curious face.

"Been a long time guys" Hiccup stated, his voice was deeper but still had that nasally distinction, "Toothless, mind if I use some fire?"

As said, his dragon let out a loud screeching roar, louder than ever and fire seemed to seep out of his mouth and into Hiccup's sword, "Thanks bud." He then went charging into the Outcast crowd, slashing and hacking people left and right and causing fire to spread to those close to each other. A poor soul tried sneak up on Hiccup before he turned around and plunged the flaming sword into the man. Alvin came over and swung his mace towards Hiccup only to have it be stopped by his sword, then parried off into the air. "If this is all ya got then, I don't think you should've invaded!" Alvin backed off and then fell off the dock taking with him a few other Outcasts. "I'll come back again!" He bellowed as he swam off into the distance with other Outcasts that were stupid enough to join him.

Hiccup let out a sigh and swung his sword to take the fire out. He then turned toward the group, who were in total awe of what he had done. "Oh, Toothless, mind taking care of them?" Hiccup gestured towards the swimming Outcasts, Toothless gave a growl and flew off towards them. In the distance you could see the dragon pick someone up and slam them hard against the rocks lining the shore. "So.. How's everyone?" Hiccup asked as his eyes scanned his friends, but then stayed focused on Astrid waiting for her answer, "Uh.. Just busy and all, not dying" she stammered. She shook her head and gave him an irritated look, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? We thought you died!" Astrid shouted jabbing her finger into his chest.

Hiccup grabbed Astrid's wrist hard and gave her an apologetic look, she simmered down after seeing his eyes, "Sorry Astrid.." He took her hand and put it on his chest over his heart, there was no heartbeat. Astrid looked at him, eyes widened but silent "I was training dragons, not far from here, I decided it was time I make a name out for myself."

"By leaving us thinking that you're dead!?" Fishlegs angrily shouted, "We had a funeral for you, a damn funeral! Everyone was there to mourn you." Tears were setting into his eyes and slowly going down his cheek, "Now you're back telling us all this... This..."

"It's alright Fish, calm down." Ruffnut interrupted trying to comfort him.

"Fish.. I-I'm sorry.. I didn't think anyone would miss me that much.." Hiccup added in, "Didn't think anyone would miss you that much!? Hiccup, you saved the village from the Red Death, you made sure everyone was safe from your battle with that monster- everyone here practically owes you their lives!" Astrid bellowed, "I don't know about you but everyone here misses you and all of this" as she gestured to all of Hiccup as she blushed slightly.

"You just gestured to all of me.." Hiccup replied.

"Obviously.."

Hiccup blushed back but kept silent, as the other teens looked at them, and an awkward silence settled in.

The silence was broken by Gobber coming over to tell the teens to start with the repairs and to show the Outcasts to the arena as their prison until he saw Hiccup. "Oi! We need you all ta.. HICCUP!" Gobber picked him up in a bear hug sort of fashion "We thought you dead boy! We 'ad a funeral and everythin', but you've come back to us boy! Thank Odin he didn' take that personality of yours from us." He appeared to be really giddy, "Wait 'till Stoick hears about this! His own son, back from the dead."

Hiccup looked around nervously "He's not here right now is he?"

"He's just over yonder interrogatin' some prisoners, why? What's wrong boy?" Gobber questioned, he curiously looked at Hiccup, "What's yer problem? Don't wanna see yer own father?"

"It's not that! It just uhm.." Hiccup looked sheepish, "I really did.. -" It was interrupted by a shout, no doubt coming from the Chief who then proceeded to tackle Hiccup giving the poor boy a bear hug. "Thank the Gods! My son has returned, my only child has come back to us!" Stoick bellowed into the sky, "Uh.. Dad..? I can't breathe..." Strained Hiccup.

He let go, "Sorry boy." He wiped a tear from his eye, "But I'm glad you're alive! You're back on Berk and a real viking too! Not that anyone would mind if you weren't one.."

"Oh that's just fine... Not that I should care anymore.." Hiccup muttered, he looked around Berk "Everything sure did change when I was 'dead', all the buildings look bigger, especially the Great Hall!" Trying to rid the atmosphere of that nagging awkward silence.

"Aye, everything did change Hiccup." Gobber added in, "Now, how's about we go back to the Mead Hall and have Hiccup here tell us all his story.. Before Astrid kills him." Toothless landed right next to them and joined Hiccup's side. Hiccup rubbed the dragon under its chin only to hear it gurgle in delight, "Come on! I wanna hear the story already!" Snotlout butted in, receiving a glare from Toothless, then a growl, "Ok.. W-Whenever you're ready."

They had begun to walk towards the mess hall, where Hiccup had started telling his story.. "Alright, so it all began.."


	2. Chapter 2

******Here's Chapter 2 everyone. I'd like to thank the first 3 reviews I got from this story. Anyways, this is where Hiccup tells his story. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 2: Point of Origin**

"_As the Red Death's tail had suddenly crashed into Toothless and me, my body had felt light as it fell towards the Earth, I caught glimpses of Toothless flying towards me trying to catch me, I reached up but I was losing consciousness, my vision getting blurry next thing you know.. A hard thud. A loud ringing in my head, my vision getting more blurry and red, Toothless landed on top of my to cover my body from the fiery inferno but it was too late for me, I reached up and touched Toothless, 'Sorry bud..' I managed to mutter as everything went black, losing all feelings to my limbs. I was pretty much dead_.."

"Wait a minute!" Snotlout interrupted, "If you're dead, how in the hell are you here now!? It doesn't make sense."

"He's actually right for once" Fishlegs added in, "can you explain it more clearly for us?"

Hiccup nodded and began to speak again.

"_Before I was rudely interrupted, it remained dark for a while until I awoke in a cave bandaged up and in a bed._

_'You were pretty banged up there sonny_.' Said an unfamiliar voice

_I sit up surprised by the voice and look around the dark room, 'Who are you?' I manage to voice out in a panic, 'Who am I? I don't think you should be asking that question sonny, I think your first question should've been... How am I still alive?' He replied, 'Before you actually say it again and waste my time, I'll tell you what I know.'_

_I slightly lowered my guard but I still kept looking for him in the dark room. He then begun to speak again. 'So boy, you a Dreadnought, or Vanguard?'_

_My face scrunched up from his confusing question, 'W-What? What do you mean?'_

_He responded back with a slightly annoyed tone in his voice 'Dreadnought or Vanguard?'_

_'Neither.' I answered, it stayed silent for a while. Then I heard some shuffling going on in the dark getting louder and louder until I could sense a figure in front of me. I heard him laugh as he leaned down showing me his face. Scars covered his left eye, a scruffy beard covered most of his face, and with all the wrinkles on him I could tell he was an older man. What was most peculiar to me was that he had two different eye colors, one a deep red like the fire I had just come from and the other a soft hazel. I was anxious on what would happen next. He stopped laughing and just stared before popping the question that would change my life, 'Hows about bein' a Sentinel then?' _"

Hiccup was interrupted again, this time by his father, "Alright son, before you could go any farther, tell us.. What in Thor's name is all this about?" Hiccup stared at his Father and sighed, "I guess it is sort of complicated just introducing this to you all this early, but I'll give you a quick overview." He took a deep breath and then let it out, taking a glance at Astrid through to the rest of the gang, "There are three forces in this known world that keep the balance of things, but are hidden away from people such as yourselves to protect you all. The Dreadnoughts, Harbingers of Death and the balance of Evil, while The Vanguards are Guardians of Life and the balance of the Good in this world, each has a specific purpose to fulfill and they have to make sure it fulfilled or else the balance is broken, thus bringing in Sentinels." Snotlout perked up and leaned forward eager to hear what Hiccup had to say, surprisingly.. "Sentinels, they're the most dangerous people you'd ever face, no one has ever lived a battle against them." "Depending on their level of skill they could take down any Vanguard or Dreadnought with ease.. And to give an example, a single Vanguard or Dreadnought can destroy an entire island if they so wish to do so." Hiccup took another deep breath, and stared at everyone, who seemed to be wide eyed from shock.

"Cool.." Tuffnut and Ruffnut mumbled. Fishlegs was speechless, and Astrid just stared at Hiccup, "So the rumors of you destroying Outcast island.. Is true?", He stared at her and nodded. Snotlout, being the smartass that he is, puffed up his chest and tried to make himself look intimidating, "Yeah right, I doubt any of those Vanguards or Dread-whatevers never met me before! Oh before I forget, what are you Hiccup? I bet it's nothing special." Snotlout spat out trying to one-up Hiccup, "I.. Uh.. Nothing really! I just met one that's all." He stumbled on his words receiving a glare from Astrid.

"Sure Hiccup.." Astrid said suspiciously as she eyed him closer "Someone like you, really good with the sword like that, being able to hold off a group of Outcasts? There's definitely something going on, spill it." She stood up from the table they had sat down on and walked over to Hiccup and leaned close, a slight pink hue dusted his cheeks, "Alright alright... I'll say it.." He caved, "I'm a Sentinel.."

That statement reverberated through the group, until Snotlout let out an obnoxious laugh, sort of a guffaw, then the twins joined in, along with Gobber and Stoick. Hiccup stared at them and sighed, "I guess I have to prove it.." Everyone went silent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is chapter 3! This is my first serious fight scene since I pretty much half-assed it with Hiccup vs. Outcasts in the 1****st**** Chapter. Enjoy your read. A little summary at the end.**

**Chapter 3: Scared the Snot Outta Him!**

"I can't wait to show that little fishbone who's the toughest Viking in Berk!" Snoutlout yelled out to the sky, while flexing his muscles and openly ogling them.

"Yeah.. Can't wait either..." Hiccup replied back, a sarcastic tone coating his voice. Everyone made their way towards the Arena with Snotlout in front strutting with confidence, his ego showing. Hiccup lagged behind most of the group until Astrid noticed and slowed down a bit until she met Hiccup's pace. Nudging him with her elbow she gestured with her fingers about his "heartbeat." He looked at her, shaking his head and holding up both hands as a clear sign that now was not the right time. Curiosity welled up inside Astrid, as she continued to try to get Hiccup's attention. Finally, he looked over at her and sighed, "Can it wait Astrid?" He said in a hushed whisper.

"No it can't, why won't you tell me? You know I won't tell anyone else." Astrid whispered back. She looked over to the group in front of them to check if anyone could hear them. It seemed that no one had, so she turned her head back to Hiccup.

"I'll tell you later, I promise." Hiccup said, but a little too loud. Everyone turned around and stopped.

"What are you guys even saying to each other anyways?" Fishlegs blurted out. Hiccup and Astrid turned to look at each for a bit and looked back at the group.

"Couple of lovebirds here, huh?" Tuffnut said before he let out a slight chuckle accompanied by some giggles from his sister, Ruffnut. "You guys really look like a couple now!" She said between giggles.

_Looking back, the both of them were really close to each other, talking in whispers, and Astrid was holding onto Hiccup's arm_. They looked down slowly taking in how they must have looked to the others and immediately separated blushing and looking away from each other. "C-Can we get to the Arena now!?" Hiccup suggested, before he died (again) of embarrassment. The group laughed, especially Stoick, and they continued on walking to the Arena.

As they arrived there, they were met by Spitelout leading the captured Outcasts into the cages that once held the dragons. "Oi! Stoick, what are ye doing here?" Exclaimed Spitelout crossing his arms as his son ran up to him excitedly.

"Hiccup is going to prove to us how much he's 'improved'" Snotlout said sarcastically making air quotes around the word "improved". He smirked and flexed his arms, still obviously trying to impress Astrid with his cocky attitude. _Nope, not impressed_.

Spitelout smiled deviously, "Oh? I guess we'll just have to see won't we Stoick?" He looked over at Stoick, who seemed to be not paying any attention at all.

"Can we get this over with?" Hiccup belted as he pushed through and stood next to Snotlout, receiving a sneer from his cousin. Gobber hobbled over and began to open the gates slowly with the help of other Vikings present. Meanwhile, the rest of the group headed on over to the seats.

"I'll bet the next two weeks of Mutton we're going to see Hiccup destroyed!" Tuffnut announced. Ruffnut butted heads with him and with a smirk said "Oh yeah? I'll take that bet, but also the loser runs around naked for about a week, nonstop."

Tuffnut looked at his sister and smiled "You got a deal." Astrid shook her head at the twins as Fishlegs snickered. "To think they would've at least grown up a little during those three years" she thought to herself. She looked over to Hiccup who seemed to already be ready, while Snotlout showed off his ego. Her mind wandered back to Hiccup's heartbeat. "Why isn't it there?" she wondered. Astrid shook her head, deciding to talk to him about it later and tried to pay attention to what was happening right now.  
_

(( For this fight scene, I'm going to have Hiccup underlined and **Snotlout** in bold, so you can recognize the he/him/his/himself and all that. You'll see what I mean. ))

"Okay, I'll just have to show only a little bit, not a-lot.." Hiccup whispered to himself as he prepared a battle stance. His weapon of choice? A dagger. **Snotlout's** choice? A battle-ax.

"Really Useless? A dagger? Like that butter-knife is going to do anything" **Snotlout** laughed, Hiccup remained silent and started moving to the side.

"Oh we're not doing this!" **Snotlout** yelled out as **he** charged forward, yelling trying to intimidate Hiccup. Bad move. Hiccup launched himself into the air jumping over Snotlout. He did a little spin and kicked **him** in the back making the egotistical brute stumble and fall flat onto **his** face. The spectators laughed, but **Snotlout** was not as amused. **He** looked up, **his** face angry and tense. There was a smirk on Hiccup's face now as he motioned his hand for **Snotlout** to come forward, and **he** did. This time, ready to swing that battle-ax of **his**.

In one quick motion, Hiccup dashed forward, grabbed the handle of the axe and pulled it out of **Snotlout's** hand. Then bringing his knee up into **his** chin, he kicked **his** chest pushing **him** back. Obviously dazed, **Snotlout** tried swinging at Hiccup to get at least a hit, but it was to no avail. Hiccup cracked his knuckles and stood in front of the now thoroughly dazed **Snotlout**, "Let's get this over with, right cousin?" Hiccup closed his eyes and started to slow down his breathing. The air around him started to visibly chill. Everyone in the stands could feel it too. Shivering confusedly until they saw it.

Blue flames began to engulf Hiccup slowly as it spread around him in a serpent-like motion. The wind began to blow around the whole arena as the flames became more intense. He slowly began to walk toward **Snotlout**, who had fallen over from the blowing wind and energy. With each step Hiccup took, the ground had shook, and the dragons around that area begun to panic and fly away from the arena. Toothless, instead flew over and landed near Astrid and the rest of the group to watch.

**Snotlout**, now in fear of what Hiccup might do, crawled backwards. "He's.. he's a freaking monster" **he **thought, **his** eyes wide with alarm. Spitelout tried to get in between them to stop the whole thing but couldn't handle the energy that was being emitted from Hiccup. **Snotlout's** back hit the wall and all that egotistical bravado drained from **his** face to be replaced with the countenance of a cowardly dog. The 'monster' drew closer only to stop inches from where **Snotlout** was. He held out a hand and the energy disappeared with the flames dying down too, taking with it the winds and the chill, but it was more quiet than before. "I guess I win, right?" Hiccup said and let out a smile.

**Didn't even use his dagger, I just felt like Hiccup needed to hold something to show that he didn't even need to use it at all. Next Chapter will be POV's of everybody in the group, especially Toothless and more flashback. I like to thank my friend Jet for helping edit this for me and putting her own set of sentences in here (Forgot to thank her for Chapter's 1 and 2 also.) Remember guys, this is only a fraction of Hiccup's potential and I'll be introducing 3 new characters in the coming chapters. So I'll be watching for your reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I decided to post this earlier than I should. So my friend helped me edit this for me a bit better than what I did. Anyways, here's the revised chapter, Chapter 5 will be an unknown date since I have found a job and plan to actually keep it for a bit.**

**Chapter 4: Perspectives and Purpose**

**Tuffnut's POV:**

"Man it's getting cold here!" I yelled out obnoxiously, trying to get on the nerves of my sister. I was shivering from head to toe and I needed something to distract me. I wasn't use to this; it was much colder than how it usually gets in Berk. I was focused on my freezing toes until I noticed something glowing in the Arena. Blue flames were surrounding Hiccup, but they weren't hurting him. He just stood there- inside the flames- just taking it all in!

I felt my hands begin to shake, not from the cold but from some pressure. It was coming from Hiccup too. I kept thinking "What is he?" "Is he some sort of monster?" "Is this all a dream?" I couldn't find any way to explain what was going on. Everyone else seemed to have noticed what was going on too. Then realizing the most shocking- and probably the scariest- thing of all, I bellowed "I'M GOING TO LOSE TWO WEEKS OF MUTTON!"

**Fishlegs' POV:**

That wasn't the Hiccup we knew, that was someone- -something- completely different. What he did to Snotlout shouldn't have even happened. Stuff like that only happens in dreams or even just told about in old stories, but with my very own eyes I saw it happen before me.

A confident Hiccup, and Snotlout cowering with a raw look of fear on his face, that was really something... I didn't make it through to witness the rest of the fight. That scene was the last thing I saw before I felt myself losing balance and everything went black.

**Gobber's POV:**

"Aye, wouldja look at that! A legend believed to be of Myth coming true in me own two eyes." I said chuckling. I honestly couldn't believe Hiccup of all people would make up a story like that but there he was, making one of the toughest, youngest Vikings cower in fear and wet his trousers! That day just kept getting more and more interesting.

**Snotlout's POV:**

"I'm so dead." that was the thought racing through my mind. I even started praying! "Dear whatever-god-that-can-hear-me, I want you to know that I'm sorry for whatever I did in the past." And then... Oh gods, I-.. I... crapped my pants!

**Ruffnut POV:**

Not only did Hiccup get a bit hotter, he also became some all-powerful something! I could feel everyone else tense up, especially me. It was a weird feeling.. I still can't seem to shake it off. I looked over to my left to see my brother's hands shaking as he desperately tried to stop them by sitting on them- but it only got worse. I sat up slightly, to get a better view of Hiccup as more and more people from our village gathered near the Arena to watch the spectacle.

**Stoick's POV:**

I stood there with my mouth and my eyes wide open in surprise. I thought, "This is my son?" He finally came back and he was showing us things that were pretty much shaking up the whole archipelago. He was beyond everything I could ever comprehend and more. I looked up at the sky and gave a nod to my wife, Hiccup's mother. "Oh Valhallarama, wouldn't you be so proud."

**Astrid's POV:**

I had to get my thoughts straight. "Okay so ..Hiccup is a Sentinel; he's more powerful than any of us- even more powerful than the strongest Vikings in Berk." I couldn't help but grin at that. "He fought those Outcasts like he was just playing around," I continued, but I was forced to stop when I caught sight of Hiccup. He was already engulfed in the blue flames that had blown in moments before and the air felt like lead. I could barely even sit normally. It was getting harder to breathe.

When I looked over again I saw that it was finally over and the pressure that had been pushing down on us was gone. I breathed a sigh of relief.

**Normal POV:**

Snotlout grabbed Hiccup's hand and slowly stood up with his help. "You really are something Hiccup. I really feel weird for saying this but... I'm glad you came back." Snotlout said reluctantly and clearly embarrassed. Hiccup just chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"I'm just glad to be back, Snot." Hiccup beamed. They started walking out of the Arena to be greeted by the others who had made their way there. Hiccup, however, was greeted instead by a bolt of flame that threw him into the ground on impact. The force of it pushed Snotlout out of the way and sent him colliding into a wall. A choking pressure once again filled the air. One much stronger than before. Everyone was rendered unconscious or struggling to stand up. Hiccup stood slowly, taken by surprise by the sudden bolt of flame. Toothless joined him, jumping into the cage and landing next to him. His teeth were bared and he was growling as he positioned himself into a fighting stance.

"I see that you told them, eh Hiccup!?" Boomed a mysterious voice, "You broke one of the rules of the Sentinels! You know the consequences..."

Hiccup took a stance and prepared himself, only to be greeted with a wooden staff to the head, "OW!" He yelled out before he looked up to see a familiar face.

"You didn't expect to see me here eh?" The mysterious figure now stood in front of Hiccup. He was recognized instantly. "KHRAL!" Hiccup yelled out before greeting him with a hug.

"Aye, it's me lad, how ya been?" Khral said proudly. He stood four heads taller than Hiccup, his clothing consisting of a robe with a bandolier of potions.

"Oh, I've been fine... I guess I did break the rules and all..." Hiccup guiltily looked down.

"Oh don't worry about it lad! It's nothin' too serious anyways, it's not like this whole Archipelago is a threat to the balance if ya told all of em!" Khral heartily spews out, "Anyways before I kill your friends by accident..."

The veil of pressure disappeared from the air as quickly from the air as it had come and every Viking affected by it began to stand up as others steadily regained consciousness. Astrid slowly got up along with Fishlegs who seemed to have almost fainted. Tuffnut and Ruffnut, both of whom had fainted, showed no signs of revival. Snotlout, as well, remained unconscious from the impact to the wall. Hiccup ran over to them, "You guys alright? Anybody hurt badly?" He looked over to Astrid with a twinge of concern showing. She shook her head and smiled, "We're fine Hiccup, none of us are hurt- maybe Snotlout but no one important was hurt."

They both laughed slightly, "Oh you know, don't mind me just slightly traumatized by what happened here." Fishlegs interrupted.

"Sorry about that Fish." Hiccup smiled, "Khral just doesn't know how to hold back when it comes to showing his power."

"Who's Khral?" Astrid questioned.

"Well, he's the most powerful of all Sentinels and one of the founders for this whole thing, also he's my Mentor." Hiccup answered proudly.

"That's right and don't you forget it!" Khral boomed, "Took me a bit to find you, but I'm glad to see you're finally home. Though your reunion with Toothless was more touching than this." Hiccup glared at him, but sighed and slapped his hand to his face. After hearing a low groan, he looked up and noticed his father was up and about.

Stoick walked over, still dazed, but puffed his chest up in an attempt to make himself look intimidating. "I am Stoick, the Chief of Berk, who might you be?" Hiccup laughed at his father's display and shook his head.

"I am Khral, one of the founders for the Sentinels and Hiccup's mentor. Forgive my sudden intrusion; I just wanted to give Hiccup here a good scare." Khral laughed, "Anyways, got any mead? I'm rather thirsty from all that."

"Righ' this way!" Gobber popped in, out of nowhere and began leading him towards the mess hall.

"It's pretty late out; I think you're all in for a well deserved rest. So off ya go." Stoick said shooing them away, "We'll find out his story in the morning."

Everyone went off in all directions to their individual houses. Barf and Belch came back to pick up their riders who still seemed to be unconscious. Snotlout was left in the arena. Hiccup, however, decided to stay up to sit by a cliff and stare out at the ocean. He was shortly joined by Toothless, who snuggled by his side. "Y'know bud? I'm really glad we decided to come back here, but I gotta tell someone about the heart thing quick..." Hiccup murmured looking down only to be nudged by Toothless who let out a comforting warble."You're right... Maybe I shouldn't worry about it too much, I'll get to sleep, and I just want to look out into the ocean." Toothless nodded and trotted off back towards the village.

**Next Morning:**

Hiccup woke up in the grass with Toothless already awake next to him. "Mornin' bud. Where is everyone?" Toothless pointed his head in the direction of the mess hall, "Ah alright, thanks, and we'll go flying later alright?" He's replied to with a huff and a warble.

As Hiccup made his way to the mess hall, he heard Vikings screaming and the unmistakable sound of tables breaking. He quickly rushed in to see Khral asleep on the table surrounded by six empty kegs. Everyone else around him seemed to be thinking of a way to get him awake. Another Viking made his way over to touch Khral's shoulder and shake him awake only to be flung across the hall with a scream, "I'm okay!"

Hiccup made his way over to the group, "Having a hard time waking him up?" He laughed.

They all stared at Hiccup in visible frustration and yelled out in unison "YES!"

"Well give me a second." Hiccup said before he made his way over casually to touch Khral. He wasn't flung as he made contact with Khral and whispered something in his ear. This instantly made Khral wake up and begin to panic until he caught sight of Hiccup laughing.

"Do'h Hiccup, you shouldn't do that to an old man like me, I could have a heart attack!" Khral said worriedly.

"Oh, you'll be fine ya big crybaby, now sit back down like a normal person would." Hiccup replied back, obviously not caring the man's "health." He sat down at the ruined table followed by everyone else except Stoick and Gobber, who had other things to do.

"So Hiccup..." Astrid asked, "How was it? Training under Khral?"

Khral slammed his hand down onto the table and smiled, "So, ye want to know how Hiccup became a Sentinel huh!?" He laughed a little too loudly, and grabbed the attention of the other Vikings sitting nearby. "I'll tell ya what it was like trainin' under me and how sweet Hiccup is now the man he is today."

Everyone looked over, eager to hear the tale.

Khral let out a deep breath and began to speak...

_"So, there I was standing around, running a few errands here and there until I saw a magnificent beast fall down from the sky! Its roar was the loudest any creature of that size would produce, I stood in amazement at the sheer size of it all and wondering who would be stupid enough to take on this beast and actually win against it was beyond me... Until I saw a boy falling down with it and a black dragon grabbing for him, but it was too late."_

_"The distance between them was too great and the boy fell into the inferno. After a few hours, it all cleared and all I saw was you lot pulling that black dragon, I didn't notice the boy on it or anybody carrying him, so I assumed he was 'dead'."_

Astrid interrupted, "We would've been able to search more if we didn't have a-lot of injured Vikings to bring back to Berk." She looked over to Hiccup, "We really did try looking for you..." Hiccup nodded and put a hand on her fist; he looked over to Khral, "Continue."

_"It was perfect! The leasing of his 'body' and the amount of carnage there was, it was like a Phoenix rising above the ashes, ashes being the burned remains of a dragon. After searching for any signs of life in all that mess, I sensed his faint heartbeat and immediately find him impaled by shattered pieces of bone. Gods, picking them out was sooo time consuming, I almost thought he bled out on me! But alas, he lived and through that he had woken up questioning, fearful, and confused, so I posed to him with a question followed by the one that changed his life forever. And he hesitantly said 'Yes.' There is the chance he gave me; I killed him right where he sat."_

They all looked at Khral dumbfounded by his story; Hiccup looked like he heard this story a million times before looking away. "What? It's not like he's dead right now, or would be ever anyways."

"Ok then." Tuffnut replied, "How did you kill him anyways? I'm pretty sure anything would of killed him when he was an… err Fishbone." Hiccup gave a small glare when he heard that, but brushed it off.

_"I Impaled him with me staff right through his chest, gave me a chance to pull out his heart and replace it with something better, a power something that's beyond a Sentinel that only someone like him-"_ **Krahl gestured towards Hiccup,** _"-can only master it and will bring peace to this world. I know what you're wonderin'. 'Where is his heart?' You say."_ **Khral looked over to Astrid and winked, noticing she looked over at Hiccup who hadn't seen**. _"Why just ask him yourself. Every Sentinel, Dreadnought, and Vanguard have to carry it themselves and give it to the one they truly want to spend the rest of their lives with." _

"But screw that soppy, lovey-dovey crap eh? How I trained Hiccup is what ye really wonderin' eh? Well let's say his training should've killed him if he didn't become infused with ancient energy. He's lost his arm so many times I lost count! First time he lost it though- oh had me laughin' way too hard, even Loki would've told me to shut up or whatever Gods you Vikings decide to worship."

Khral finally breathed out, "So I've told you most of the story, Hiccup'll tell you the rest, just not today!" He got up from the table and announced, "Anyways, I'll be in the Arena if any of you want some 'training'. And I am off!" He disappeared with a smokescreen. Everyone averted their eyes to Hiccup, "Okay… Well then, so you lost your arm? LOST. YOUR. ARM!?" Fishlegs blurted out and kept repeating it until he was silenced by Snotlout.

"We get it Fish; Hiccup lost his arm, so what? It's not like he-"And then it hit him, "WAIT! Why in Thor's name do you still have it then!? Was he lying to us?"

Hiccup chuckled a bit and held his hand up silencing everyone, "No no, it's true what Khral said, I did lose my arms. Sewing it back on is a hassle and all." Everyone looked at him dumbstruck. "Well I am sort of immortal-ish. I still feel pain and all that, but y'know it's nothing too serious."

"Nothing too serious!?" Astrid said in sort of a panic. "Your organs don't work, you lost your arms in so many ways that-" Hiccup put up his hands to have her stop and reluctantly she complied.

"Look, its all fine. I don't need you guys breathing down my neck for that. I know what I'm capable of as of now." Hiccup tried to reassure everyone, but only received unsure looks. He sighed and almost surrendered to their stares. "I'm fine, and it's nothing I can't handle."

"And what if you can't handle it? Oh great and powerful peacekeeper? Huh?" Ruffnut huffed angrily, "I mean we're here just trying to understand all this and help you with whatever you need us to do, but you just keep pouring more of it onto us! Just let us cope with you just being here, we don't know need to more about what you did until we're good and ready!" Everyone stared in shock at Ruffnut's sudden outburst.

Hiccup sat there silently until he stood up and walked away from them. "Sorry." Is all he could say, as he made his way out of the mess hall. Toothless was waiting outside, as if he knew something went down in there. Hiccup got on his back and flew up into the air and over Berk multiple times. He looked down occasionally then back at Toothless, "Maybe, I shouldn't have come back here bud." Toothless' ear flap slapped him "What was that for?"

Toothless let out a noise as if he were trying to say to Hiccup, _"You can't get that one little thing get you down Hiccup, they're just stressed out and worried about you. They are your friends you know. Just give them time."_

"You're right bud, I should." He eyed the small box hanging from the saddle, grabbed it, and held it close enough to him while still having enough arm room to rest his hand on it. "Maybe I shouldn't show them this until they're ready." From inside the box a small beating sound rose, sounding close to a heartbeat.


	5. Chapter 5

**I've decided to use Storspeaker's edit, since it added things I should've put in a while ago. Ninjago, I really like to thank you for your edit too and apologize for not using it, but it really is appreciated and you deserve praise as such. *Now I stop caring* Anyways, here's Chapter 5 guys and girls. Chapter 6 will be up, hopefully tomorrow or Thursday.**

**Chapter 5: A surprise**

"The nerve of that guy." Snotlout blurted angrily, "Like who does he think he is? Coming out of nowhere like that and pushing all that stuff about this Sentinel crap onto us."

"Snot, you gotta calm down." Tuffnut replied meekly,

Snotlout sneered at Tuffnut, "Come on, you all knew what he is like. He tamed a Night Fury and killed a large dragon, big whoop. But now, he came back with all this power, take everything away from him and what is he? A scrawny, pathetic, _Useless_ excuse for a Viking."

"Sure he gave us all that and pretty much stressed us out, but we're probably the only people in the village that he can talk to us about this." Everyone stares at Tuffnut. "What? I'm just pointing out the obvious here, not like I'm getting 'smart' or anything." They all let out a sigh of relief.

"Anyways, Tuff is right. We're practically the only people in this village that Hiccup would only ever talk to and pretty much show us all of these amazing things, except Snotlout." Fishlegs stated, "So come on, I'd rather apologize to Hiccup than later and get this over with."

Snotlout looked slightly offended, "Why not me? I'm his cousin?" he asked.

"Well, we all were jerks to him in the past but you were his cousin. You should have stopped us, not join in. And from what you said, anything you do to get close to Hiccup may just be a way to discover his weakness " Fishlegs explained. Snotlout cursed before storming away to another table.

Everyone got up slowly, except one person. "Are you coming Astrid?" Tuffnut asked.

She looked up appearing to be broken out of a daze, "Yeah, go on, I just need to get something is all real quick. I'll catch up with you guys." She replied appearing to be hiding something. Tuffnut shrugged it off and made the teens made their way to where they think Hiccup would be, the Arena.

Few minutes later, the group has arrived with Astrid catching up to them, "Took ya long enough Astrid!" Ruffnut obnoxiously yelled. Before Astrid could respond, they all bump into Stoick.

"Sorry everyone, didn't see ya there." Stoick apologized, "If you're looking for Hiccup, he's in there helping Gobber interrogate the prisoners and torture them a bit." He smiles at them and walks off.

They all stare at him dumbfounded, then turn their attention to the arena and make their way there. As they walk up they see Gobber and Khral laughing it up as Hiccup is seen holding the rope that binds the two Outcast prisoners together whilst shooting bolts of flame at their rear ends trying to make them run faster. The group looks at Hiccup then to Gobber, and Khral, then back at Hiccup, "Uhm.. What are you guys doing?" Fishlegs questioned.

"Can't ya see?" Khral replied hoarsly, "Entertainment! Laughter! Everything you should ever need!" He receives an "aye" from Gobber as they give each other high fives.

Everyone does a collective face palm at the same time, and Hiccup finally lets go of the rope after he hears the Outcasts yell.

"Alright, alright! Stop, we'll tell you everything!" The Outcast yelped. Then he is suddenly kicked in the chest by Hiccup with his foot pushing down on him.

Hiccup lowers down and threateningly looks at the Outcast, "So, who sent you?" He's replied to with a whimper, "If you don't tell me, I don't think anybody here can stop me for what I might do."

The Outcast begins to panic and whimper a bit more, "It was Vardlokker! The man called himself that, that's all I know!" Is all he yelled before balling up and crying.

Hiccup looked at him confused, "You know, I'm not that intimidating." He said.

The Outcast looks up, "It's not you I'm worried about, it's about what'll happen to me now because I tol-" is all he could say before an arm forcefully emerged from out of his mouth holding the Outcast's heart, blood dripping from the hand.

Hiccup jumps back and pulls out a dagger, Khral stands up and curiously looks, Astrid and Ruffnut scream at what they see while Fishlegs faints and Tuffnut shouts "AWESOME!"

The arm begins to emerge out his mouth more slowly revealing a shoulder then a head.

The head had greasy black and lets out a gasp and opens its black eyes "Surprise!" Is all it said before blasting out of the Outcasts' mouth and flying through the air disappearing into the clouds.

"Wha- What was that?" Ruffnut stammered.

"That... Was a Dreadnought." Khral replied calmly, "To think one would be responsible for these people is beyond me."

"What do you mean responsible?" Astrid questioned, still scared

"What I mean is, that for every group/tribe/city/village etc. there's always a Dreadnought, Vanguard, and Sentinel." Khral said.

"Aren't the Outcasts generally from every tribe here?" Tuffnut added in while going to wake up Fishlegs.

"Aye." Gobber responded, "That they are."

Khral looks up at the sky then back at the group, "Then we must look for the Vanguards from each tribe and have them gather, I believe these Dreadnoughts have decided to try and destroy the balance created." He looked over to Hiccup who was just standing there. "Hiccup? Lad? Is something the matter?"

Hiccup turns slowly, "Find the Vanguards. Now." He begins walking towards the group but pushes past them.

**Vardlokker POV:**

"Damn it all to Hel!" I yelled into the sky, "First the Outcasts get their island practically destroyed and then have their invasion stopped by that little Sentinel apprentice, now that captured Outcast revealed who I am!"

"Also one of the founders of the Sentinels was there too, I need to tell them about this.."

**Normal POV**:

"Hiccup, wait!" Astrid yelled, "Do you even know where you're going?"

Hiccup keeps walking with Astrid trailing behind. He stops and turns around, he has an annoyed look on his face which then relaxes and he sighs. "I don't know if I can do this Astrid..." He falls down onto his knees and slouches, "I mean, this guy is more powerful than me, I can barely contain most of my power, and I-" He's interrupted with a hard slap.

"Are you just going to quit now?" Astrid yelled, "You came back with all this!" She gestured to all of Hiccup, "You helped stop an Outcast invasion, and you practically saved everyone in Berk from the Red Death! And what do you mean you can't control most of your power?"

Hiccup stands up slowly with his hand on his cheek, "I need to tell you something. All of you." Astrid turns around and sees everyone else with Khral in front nodding his head.

**Vardlokker POV:**

I land on the ruined island of the Outcasts, the smell of burnt wood and flesh fill the air. I scowl at it all, just thinking about how that Sentinel ravaged this place. I begin to walk down a pathway I managed to find, the feel of burnt earth crumble beneath me each step.

Before I could take another step, the ground burst with a huge hand followed by a forearm just as big grabbing at me and taking hold of me. To think I would be taken by surprise like this. I could feel the weight if his hand pushing into me, but it softens and I look up to a familiar face. "Hello Olvir."


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter 6 everyone. Storspeaker, thank you for the editing, and actually adding your own paragraphs which looked beautifully done. Directed to you Stor, I hope you have fun when July 28****th**** comes and for everyone else, enjoy.**

**Chapter 6: Vanguard Special**

Hiccup walks on over to the group, and looks at all of them. "I need to trust you guys to keep this a secret from anyone, if anyone else finds out about this... I'm-"

**Vardlokker POV: **

"Dead." I say sinisterly.

"What was that?" Olvir said while picking his ear with his pinkie, "Couldn't hear you."

I slapped my hand against my face, "I'm not going to repeat that whole conversation with you where I thought you were listening!"

"Oh come on!" Olvir begged, "Do it for an old man's sake eh?"

I sighed and gave in, "Alright.. Well there's this Sentinal with this weird-"

**Normal POV: **

"Power, and I need these daggers to seal fractions of my power so I don't have too much." Hiccup explained to the group, eyeing his daggers strapped to his chest and the rest of his clothes, "You guys can stop staring now."

They all shook their heads and begun to ask questions, with Snotlout first, no surprise there, his anger and jealousy was gone when he saw Vardlokker emerge from the dead Outcast. Now he was completely curious and didn't envy his cousin anymore.

"So that little spectacle in the Arena, was your power coming from that dagger?" He asked.

Hiccup shook his head, "No, the power from that blade was drained, I could handle that much already. The more training I do, the more I can handle and then I don't have to worry about these daggers falling into the wrong hands, because I can control more of my power."

Fishlegs piped up, "That's impressive, but you did mention a-"

**Vardlokker POV:**

"Box, I'll put them all in boxes!" I yelled out, oblivious to what Olvir was doing, "Then I'll have those boxes shipped to different sides of the world, and that immortal Sentinel will regret the day he messed with-"

**Normal POV: **

"Potatoes and Cabbage." Hiccup said answering Ruffnut and Tuffnut's question ((Nope, not saying the question they asked)), "Wait.. I'm getting sidetracked here.. But back to your question Fish, there is a box and I'll show you, all of you."

Hiccup let out an ear piercing whistle, then it was followed by a screech by that familiar dragon everyone loves, Toothless. The black dragon landed near the group and bounded towards Hiccup and stops right next to him.

"Hey bud, got the box?" Hiccup said as he scratched Toothless' chin, after purring and gurgling a bit the dragon turns around letting Hiccup take the box off the saddle.

He turned towards the group, the box in his arms, "Yeah, the box I mentioned. There's a little... Thing there."

Fishlegs furrows his brow and eyes Hiccup, "What kind of thing? I'm pretty sure it's nothing that would surprise us." He gestured to everyone in the group, who nodded in agreement except Snotlout, he just gave a small grunt.

Hiccup lets out a sigh and nods, "Alright then..." He begins to unlock the box and suddenly opens it showing...

**Vardlokker POV: **

"POTATOES!" I yelled again, "Potatoes everywhere! I swear these Outcasts like potatoes a bit too mu-" I stopped my story and looked at Olvir who seemed bored.

"Ya know, if you're bored, JUST SAY SO!" I yelled at him while throwing a dagger straight at him impaling him right in the chest.

"Fer Loki's sake! You don't need to throw daggers at people who irritate ye!" Olvir yelled at me, whilst pulling the dagger out painlessly, "I mean obviously I can't die or feel the pain, but I don't want to get blood on me clothes."

"Quit yer whinin'!" I told him then noticed a change in the air, "Oy, they're here. Come on, lets go meet them."

**Normal POV: **

Hiccup put the box away since it was the wrong box, the others were just laughing especially Khral who tried to keep calm from the unexpected box of potatoes. He lets out a "AHAH!" As he found the right box, he brought it closer to them and they all leaned in.

_Ba-Bump. _

A faint sound.

_Ba-Bump _

Another sound, until they all let out a gasp, except Snotlout however, he pretended to not care.

"Hiccup?" Astrid muttered, "What's in the box?"

Nobody was laughing now, Hiccup began to unlock the box and slowly began to open it, what everyone saw surprised them. Obviously.

It was a beating heart, Hiccup's heart, Hiccups beating heart was in a box. The box was then closed and immediately put away. "Hiccup." Astrid said, with a hint of concern in her voice, "What's with all this? Why show us this? Do you need help or something?"

Hiccup nodded his head, "I do need your help."

"With what?" Snotlout blurted out, surprised that his cousin was actually asking for assistance "You have this all amazing power to back you up! Why need our help?"

He stares at Snotlout, "This 'amazing' power of mine is taking its toll, and I need to master it quick and I need you all to help speed up that process."

"And if we refuse?" Astrid questioned, concerned for Hiccups wellbeing.

Hiccup began to take off and unbuckles the bandolier of daggers and leather straps on his shirt to reveal a scar running across his chest, but it wasn't a regular scar, it was black and looked like it was spreading across Hiccup, corrupting him.

"I need all of your help, to have me gain control of the power sealed into my daggers, and to unlock that power sealed in place of my heart." Hiccup said calmly, "After that, I can put my heart back in and finally have all my worry disappear."

"You're asking too much of us Hiccup." Fishlegs said, "What can we regular Vikings do?"

Khral piped up and cleared his throat gaining all the attention, "I have an idea, but I gotta ask you all one thing..." Everyone looked at him eager to what he has to say, "Would you like to become Sentinels?"

**Dreadnought POV: **

A group of 3 finally arrive to Outcast island, dragging along with them a body.

They all wear the same symbol on their chests, a crude carved face of Loki. They all continue walking until they spot Vardlokker and Olvir heading towards them.

One the dark figures pipe up, "Oi, Raknar, is that them?"

The man revealed to be Raknar spoke up, "Aye Jokul, it be them. I don't see Sylgia with them, she must be running late."

"Ah who cares?" The third figure spouted out, "It's not like we need another woman anyways."

"Getting a bit jealous are we Edny?" Raknar laughed, "Anyways, we do need her. Whether you like it or not, she represents the Bog-Burglars and she needs to be here.

"Whatever..." Edny scoffed.

Vardlokker and Olvir finally catch up to them, "There you guys are." Vardlokker said, "Who's the stiff?"

Jokul throws the person he was dragging onto the ground. He lands with a hard thud, but is then kicked by Edny hard in the side making him roll over to show a V symbol burnt onto his chest.

**Vanguard POV: **

A gruff man is seen walking across a mess hall with multiple children running around and the adults sitting around and talking. The gruff man made his way to the center.

One Viking noticed this, then more others and begun to follow him. The gruff man stops and turns to see others standing at attention, he smiled. "VANGUARDS!" He belted, "Ready up, we're going to pay a little visit."

**Normal POV:**

"WHAAATT?" exclaim all five teens.

"Do you all wish to be Sentinels?" Khral asked again.

Hiccup was surprised before exclaiming "No, that is out of the question Khral, they are NOT becoming Sentinels."

"Hiccup, our enemy is growing stronger, can't you sense it? Four more have joined Vardlokker now, we need their help while our forces are occupied, that and I want to see his face when he fights and gets his butt handed to him by these Vikings." Khral replies with a slightly giddy look.

"But-" Hiccup began.

"Why not Hiccup? Why not them, the twins can fight well together, they work as a team even though they get on each others nerves. The fat one seems scared but has a stout heart and is very loyal. Your cousin has a strong sense of confidence that will help in a fight and the last girl is very much like you. I can understand your cousin but why not the rest?" Khral asked. Snotlout said a slightly hurt "Hey"

Hiccup opened his mouth but he shut it when he realized that his mentor was right, but then Astrid asked "What do you mean he's like me?"

"He may have not looked like it before, but this boys will is stronger than any other Vanguard I have met, and his ferocity in battle is worse than any Dreadnought I have ever faced. You have the same determination and skill, with a little training you and Hiccup could strike terror in any Vanguard of Dreadnoughts heart." Khral stated.

Astrid thought about this, she was always a Viking at heart but the way Hiccup made it seem, being a Sentinel was a lot worse than she could imagine. But being a Viking, she never stood down from a challenge.

"I'm in," she said.

"Us too," Tuffnut said.

"I was going to say that," Ruffnut complained.

"Count me in too," Fishlegs said.

All that was left was Snotlout, he was about to say something before Hiccup said "No."

Khral and Snotlout were about to say something until Hiccup held up his hand.

"Look, when you become a Sentinel, you give up everything that was previously yours, your home, land, etc. Snotlout, there isn't another heir to become chief; I gave up that right when I became a Sentinel. You must become the chief when Stoick passes into Valhalla."

Snotlout thought. He actually thought about this, Hiccup was right, Berk couldn't be leaderless, Hiccup was made a Sentinel by circumstance, not choice. He nodded his head before saying "I'll tell Stoick," and heading into the Mead Hall.

"All right, now one last question," Khral said.

All the teens looked at the old man, who pulled out a dagger and said "Who dies first?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's Chapter 7 every, and please I would like everyone to know I have chosen Storspeaker as a personal editor, I have read his story (( s/9461561/1/The-Adventures-of-Calder-Cooper)) Check that out, and pretty much enjoy it so far. But the reason I chose him is that he puts some great ideas whilst editing this story and I say it goes quite well with it. Anyways, enough with the kissing ass, enjoy, review, and hey maybe send me some ideas, might get a few in there, no Hiccstrid ideas though. Stop it.**

**Chapter 7: H-Hold on, WHAT!?**

Everyone stood frozen, shocked by what they heard. "H-Hold the on" Fishlegs blurted, "We're going to have to die to?"

"Have you been listening at all to the story?" Khral said, with a hint of irritation in his voice and looks towards at Hiccup shaking his head. Hiccup chuckles a bit and goes towards them, "Trust me, it'll only hurt for a second, I promise." He looks at everyone, still with a look of terror in their eyes.

A few minutes passed, "Come on, we haven't got all day!" Khral yelled out, and pointed at Fishlegs, "You! C'mere!"

Fishlegs looked around at the other teens, who had backed away from him before he pointed to himself and mouths "Me?"

He yelps as he was pushed forward by the teens he fell onto the ground but is picked up by Khral by the legs, Fishlegs starts to panic and babbles but is then impaled through the chest by Khrals fist.

He stops flailing, his arms hang limp and dangle in the air while Khral buries his hand into Fishlegs' chest searches the inside obviously looking for his heart.

"This might take me a while..." Khral said while 'rummaging' through Fishlegs and pulled out what looked to be his kidney, "Nope" and threw it away, began to search again and pulled out his spleen, "Nope" and threw it away and kept repeating the process until he finally found what he needed, his heart.

Everyone was terrified, the amount of blood spilled and the organs thrown away like it was all useless. Astrid was staring wide eyed and pale as Khral ripped out Fishlegs' intestines and pulled them out like a thing of taffy, the twins stared wide eyed at the organs.

Hiccup kept quiet and looked away disgusted by seeing his 'dead' friends body parts, it wasn't that messy for him. Khral then lowers Fishleg's body and begins to imbue his heart with power until it started to glow a bright blue. Hiccup came over and slowly took the heart from Khral and takes a ball of energy from Khral and lowered it into Fishlegs' chest and into the gaping hole, as it was placed the wound begun to heal. Few minutes later, he comes to and quickly sits up gasping for breath and his hand clutching his chest.

"Easy Fish, don't exert yourself too much." Hiccup said calmly, "So. How do you feel?"

"How do I feel?" Fishlegs stood up, "I was just killed by him just now, and he only used his hands, not the dagger" _Khral waves with his bloodied hands. _

"My body feels like it's been striped," _Khral whistles and looks away while kicking away what seems to be Fishleg's spleen. _"But honestly? I feel great."

Hiccup laughs, "I'm glad you're ok Fish, who knew you would actually go first!" Fishlegs replies with a snort. "So who's next?" Hiccup questioned, Ruffnut and Tuffnut instantly run up with an eager look on their faces, their fear completely gone in seconds.

Khral walks up to them rolling up his sleeves, "Are you two ready?" They both nod.

"I'm first!" Tuffnut exclaims.

"No me," Ruffnut exclaims,

Khral rolled his eyes before he then lunges and slams both his arms into the twins.

"Are those my organs over there!?" Fishlegs asks weakly.

**Dreadnought POV:**

Raknar sneezed loudly, scaring every other Dreadnought surprised by this. "Jeez Rak, scaring the hell out of us." Olvir said, "Pretty sure this stiff you brought in is dead too."

Raknar waves his hands brushing off Olvir and goes to the man they brought in. He sees Vardlokker kneeling by the man, "What's so special about this guy anyways Raknar?"

"You ever heard of that mysterious group, that even the Sentinel's founder fears?" Raknar said in wonder.

Vardlokker stood up from his knelt position and put his foot on the body, "Sort of, is this guy like connected to them or something?" He takes his foot off and surveys the charred land around them.

Raknar nods, "He is connected, but not directly. He's one of the few that knows."

"Knows that whatever we're doing pretty much got the attention of the Vanguards now and they're deploying their forces against us." Vardlokker sighed, "Bringing him here was a bad idea, and the founder is nowhere to be seen, I can't even sense him."

Edny walks in on the conversation, "Did I interrupt you two lovebirds or something?"

Raknar sighed and Vardlokker looked away. "What is it Edny? It better be important." Raknar said with a threatening tone.

She put her hands up, "calm down there big boy… Anyways, we spotted a Vanguard ship heading towards us, what shall we do?"

Raknar smiles. "Lets pay them a visit."

**Vanguard POV:**

"Outcast Island is coming up everyone!" Yelled the Vanguard Captain, "Everyone arm yourselves for battle!" battle cries echoed into the sky by the 8 man Vanguard crew.

"Captain!" hollered a crew member, "We have incoming!"

"Where boy!?" the Captain yelled back, worried that they're attacking so soon. "Are they coming from the Island?"

"No sir, behind us!"

Before the Captain could reply, a heavily armored figure crashed into the boat making huge hole in the back of the ship. Every Vanguard started to panic and scramble around; the Captain tried to get them to calm down but is stabbed through the floor by a giant sword. They all stared at the event unfold and the look of terror is seen on all their faces. "I thought you were all Vanguards…" said a mysterious voice; the boat started shaking with everything breaking.

"We're all going to die!" yelled a panic stricken crew member.

"EVERYONE! We can take em! We're Vanguards, not some cowardly tavern wenches!" announced another crew member trying to boost the morale of the others, a cheer is heard but dies as the speaker is then killed with the armored figure bursting from the floor crushing him in between its hands. Everyone else began to charge forward. One man was faster than the rest, ran towards the figure with his sword out preparing for a quick stab, but the figure grabbed his head and crushed it like it was nothing. It began to walk towards the rest raising its sword readying to slash everyone. Until a hand grabs hold of the sword.

The armored figure looked behind itself and a soft chuckle is heard through the helmet, "Thought I killed you in one shot there."

It was the Captain and he let out a chuckle pulling the sword forcibly from its hands and throws it off, "We're Vanguards and we're not going to give up so easily." He held out his hand and put his hands on its back and lets out a little blast of energy into the armor denting it and pushing the figure down through the floor. "Everyone else, get out of here! They're too strong for us" he warned.

"B-but Captain…" said a concerned crew member.

"No questions! Just go." The Captain yelled and jumped down into the hole, everyone else ran off to the boats.

"So… You got them all to leave; I don't know if that was a good idea or a bad one..." The armored figure let out a chuckle.

"What do you mean?" the Captain questioned, then a hole is blasted into the side of the ship and sees his crew members not that far away from the boat, but then sees a heavily armed Dreadnought barreling towards the boat and smashes into it. The Captain looks on in shock but then his neck is grabbed the figure, laughing.

**Normal POV:**

Tuffnut opens his eyes suddenly and flips around on his hands and knees throwing up.

"Gross…" Khral exclaimed "Well… People do have a different reaction to it."

Ruffnut rolls her eyes, she was lying on her back and like an acrobat, she uses her hands and flips heself back up before she kicks Tuffnut in the back making him shove his face into his puke

"Ugh, gross!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

Hiccup chuckles at them then looks at Astrid who seemed nervous, "Astrid? Are you ready?" She looks up at him and nervously nods "If you're nervous, Khral can put you to sleep."

That set her off, "You think I'm scared?" Astrid belted. The fear from her disappeared "I'm a Viking, I can handle this." Hiccup holds his hands up and nods looking to Khral.

She stands in a readied stance as Khral walks up to her with a dagger. "Bet it's going to hurt more with that dagger." Tuffnut chuckles nudging his sister in the side only to get punched in the face.

"Are you ready lass?" Khral asked Astrid, she responds with a nod. Khral lunges towards her and impales her chest pinning her to the ground. Her eyes widen with her pupils getting smaller then closing as Khral takes the dagger out slightly pulling her body up, but plopping back down after the dagger is removed. Hiccup looks at her body and looks away in disgust then Khral throws her heart at him out of nowhere making him grab hold of it. "Hold on to it for me eh lad?" Khral said as he placed his hand on the heart and began to put energy into the heart until it started to glow bright.

"Why do you need to put energy into the hearts anyways?" Fishlegs asked, curious about the hearts.

"How else can we link it back to your body so you can live? A rope?" Khral said sarcastically making his way towards Astrid's body and placing a ball of energy into her. "Now we wait."

"For what? It didn't take that long for us" Fishlegs pointed out.

"Yeah, but in this case, it's complex," Khral says, giving Hiccup a knowing look.

**Mysterious Faction POV:**

"Sir, our scouts report a Vanguard ship wiped out by what seems to be a Dreadnought, should we engage?" A small figure says.

"No… We'll just wait and see what happens next." A reply came from the darkness with only the eyes illuminated, they glowed a bright yellow "What happened to the Vanguard that we had contact with a few days ago?"

"Seems he was captured by Dreadnoughts stationed at Outcast Island, shall we deploy 'it'?"

The eyes close leaving only darkness, "Let's just wait and see."

"Yes sir."

**Astrid POV:**

Everything is dark, I can't see anything.

"Is anybody here? Hello? Hello? Can anybody hear me? Hiccup?" I yelled out shrilly, panic rising in me as I keep moving but didn't seem to be getting anywhere, until I saw a bright light appear. I hesitated but I moved towards it, then I felt a hand grab my arm I turned around and saw it was Hiccup but it felt like it wasn't him.

Hiccups eyes went black, cracks started appearing on his face and hands, clothes ripping off then he let out a howl, the sound of it went right through me and pushed me back. I tried to punch the monster, but when the hit landed, it felt like hitting stone.

I had no weapons to fight it, so I ran and ran feeling that monster coming for me and getting closer. Reaching the light now I held my arm out and grabbed it, everything went quiet, the monster disappeared, and then I was pulled into water.

I was taken by surprise and didn't have enough time to breathe in, so I swam up losing my consciousness slowly and feeling that same monster coming for me, it grabbed my leg but I had kicked out stunning the evil creature. I had been given time and finally reach the surface, I woke up breathing in all the air I could and exhaling, I made it.

"Astrid, you alright?" I heard a familiar voice say.

I cough a couple times, still feeling the water burning in my throat. I blinked and saw a concerned Hiccup peering down at me, I felt raw, like a tiny child as I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down.

Hiccup froze before returning the hug, "That bad huh?" he asked.

"You have no idea," I reply.

"Not to break this up, but we have work to do," Khral says.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Founders**

**Dreadnought POV:**

_AHHHAHAHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

"Can someone shut him up?" Jokul yelled whilst covering his ears.

"I wish we can, but Sylgia is having a little fun with him." Olvir said scratching his head, "And you know how violent she gets when she's having fun."

Jokul shudders at the thought of that, "On second thought, I'll just deal with the screaming until she's done." He looks over to see the ship on land, all with holes everywhere and debris from the fighting everywhere, "Glad we have someplace to sleep now."

Olvir whistles a tune and leans against a burnt wall, which is surprisingly still standing, "You really gotta wonder why the old man chose Sylgia to be the new founder." He wondered, "She's too brash, just too self confident in her power. I doubt she's mastered it."

"Kind of reminds of you of some Sentinel boy we both know eh?" Raknar said appearing out of nowhere.

"Aye. I remember that boy, what was his name again? Hitchup? Hiccud?" Olvir shaked his head, "Bah, either way I miss that lad. Sort of makes you wish we never should've joined up with these guys huh?"

Raknar only nods his head and listens to the sounds of screams coming from the tortured Captain.

**Mysterious Faction POV:**

"Sir, we scouted out four new Sentinels."

"Oh? What is Khral planning to do? Trying to power up his little pet project most likely" said the Mysterious man, "Let us see how well they do. Send the dogs."

"Yes sir."

**Normal POV:**

"FASTER! We need you at top shape when the battle comes!" Khral belted, he walked on over to a wheezing Fishlegs, who was lying on the ground gasping for breath, "Is there a problem here Fish?"

"No… No there isn't sir." Fishlegs wheezed out before standing back up on unsteady legs.

"Then go join the rest of the group before I rip out yer lungs!" Khral threatened.

Fishlegs hobbled over to the rest of the group, "sheesh Hiccup, was he always bossy like that?" he questioned.

Hiccup only laughed, "I wouldn't really mind him Fish. He's actually really happy right now, been a while since he's got a bunch of people to train." He puts his hand on Fishlegs' shoulder "So… Ready for another 631 more runs around the arena?"

Fishlegs sighed before nodding his head and then proceeded with the rest of the group.

**Vanguard POV:**

"Sir, Ship number 43 was taken down by Dreadnoughts."

A uniformed man stands up slowly and walks over to the boy giving the report, "Do you know what kind of Dreadnought had done it?"

The boy gulps and shakes his head, "No sir, we couldn't identify the man."

The uniformed man lets out a laugh, "You must be new, but it was no man. It was a woman and she's the founder."

"How'd did you know sir?" the boy questioned before the man walks off back to his seat and plops on down, removing his hat and running his finger through the scar going across his head.

"Because boy, I'm the founder and knowing what my kin is doing with their faction is also of my concern, especially when those bastards plan on disrupting the balance." The Founder looks at the boy, "What's your name boy?"

"Sven, sir." He responded.

"Ok Sven, you want to do me a favor?" The Founder leans.

**Normal POV:**

"I want you all to punch these stone walls as hard as you can!" Khral yelled.

"Where did you even get these walls?" Tuffnut wondered, looking at everyone else only getting a shrug as a reply.

_Gobber is seen walking on the outskirts of town only to see the side of a mountain with a giant square hole showing, "What in Thor's name?"_

Hiccup punches the stone wall, breaking it in half. Everyone looks amazed, "Next up is Astrid!" Khral yelled.

"But, how? We don't even know how to control our powers yet!" Astrid argued, only with Khral raising his hand up. "That's why we're doing this, now… Stand by your wall." Everyone stands by their wall following Astrid's movements and Khral's orders.

"Now I want you to imagine the greatest thing that has ever happened to you and forget about it, and then put in place of that the happiest memory you have." Everyone closes their eyes and starts breathing slowly, trying to imagine their happiest memory.

Tuffnut goes first; he imagines the time when he and Ruffnut just got their spears and he had nearly broke the shaft when he whacked his sister on the head. Tuffnut smiles and punches the wall, huge cracks start appearing on the wall.

Ruffnut joins, thinking of when she put insects in her brother's bed and punches the same wall breaking it; the twins look at each other and laugh then proceed to have a fight with each other, about something.

Fishlegs is up. He remembers when he went on the first flight with Meatlug before he raises his fist and punches the wall. Nothing happens for a few minutes until it begins to crumble. He smiles and nods his head at his work.

Astrid was last. She took a deep breath and concentrated, she remembered that feeling when she went on the flight on Toothless for the first time, the wind blowing through her hair, her hand running through the clouds, and the feeling after she kissed Hiccup on the cheek. She took a stance, placing her left hand out and raised her right hand into a claw-like position. A blue energy surrounds her hand in form of a flame. She lets out a grunt and lunges her fist at the wall, upon impact everything went bright and low rumble was felt in the arena, as the rumbling stopped all was there was Astrid was panting slightly as she stood shocked by the wall, which was in two pieces. Wind blew into the arena and the wall suddenly turned to dust.

Khral laughed, "There we go lass! That's how you focus yer energy!"

Everyone stared at Astrid dumbfounded and surprised, Hiccup walked over and patted her on the shoulder, "Even I didn't display that much power when I did this exercise the first time."

A random Viking comes running into the arena with a concerned look on his face, "What was that rumblin'!?"

Hiccup raised his hand to calm him down, "don't worry about it, it was probably just your imagination."

"Imagination!?" the Viking sputtered "Why? If it was me imagination, then the sh-"

A monstrous looking beast landed on top of the Viking crushing him interrupting him mid-sentence. Everyone jumps back in a fighting stance, then another beast lands next to the first one, following by one landing hard into the center of the arena. A screech is heard and Toothless comes flying in shooting a plasma blast at one of the beasts, which seemed unscathed, and landing next to Hiccup, followed by the other teen's dragons roaring and forming a protective barrier of dragon bodies next to them.

The beast in the center lunges at them but is head butted by Meatlug near into the wall. Hiccup hopped onto Toothless and flew high up with Astrid and the Twins following suit, while Meatlug and Fishlegs held them off. The twins fly their dragons toward the beasts gassing up the entire arena, Fishlegs fly's off, leaving the beasts confused, until everyone turned around and ignited the gas causing a massive explosion in the arena only hearing the pained roars of the beasts. Khral is seen walking out of the smoke a little bit burnt smiling, "Oh how exciting, they finally sent something to test us!"

The dragons were similar in size of a Monstrous Nightmare, it had a long spiked tail, like a Nadder but that was when all comparisons ended. Three curved horns extended from the sides and top of its head with red eyes that shone red beams of evil at the Sentinels. Two clawed feet were near the front, while two more feet came out near the back of the wings, which were as black as midnight while the rest of the body was an ocean blue.

"Who are they?" Astrid asked, referring to the 'they' Khral mentioned while Stormfly screeched at the dragons.

"People who you should be very wary of Astrid," Hiccup says while Toothless shoots another plasma blast at another dragon.

"Well than, let's show them what we got," Tuffnut shouted.

Then Tuffnut pulled out his spear and together he and Ruffnut dived off Barf and Belch and the crazy twins landed on their creatures back, but then the dragon roared and shook them off. They rolled back onto their feet, Tuffnut made a greenish energy appear and it spread across his body, when the dragon smacked Tuffnut with its tail, the tail began to disintegrate when it came into contact with the energy.

"AWESOME!" Tuffnut shouted as the dragon stared in shock at its tail before throwing Tuffnut a look of loathing and let out a guttural roar, knocking Tuffnut off his feet.

As the dragon moved in on Tuffnut, Ruffnut had a similar energy running up her spear; she then threw it at the dragon, hoping to aim for one of its eyes. The spear missed but a rope of the energy was still connected to her hand, when she pulled her hand back, the spear came rocketing back into her hand. She gave a wicked grin before throwing her spear into an arc, hitting the dragon in the wing with the same results as Tuffnuts energy.

The mighty beast fell to its knees and together, Tuffnut and Ruffnut leapt up and slammed their spears into its red eyes. It gave a blood curling shriek before it flopped to the ground, black goo dripped from its eyes. The twins knocked their spears together as they stood in victory.

Fishlegs on the other hand was doing quite well fighting the beast. Meatlug was blasting fireballs at the creatures wings while Fishlegs was smashing the thing on the head with his hammer, he was clutching tightly onto the dragons middle spike. Then the dragon roared before throwing Fishlegs off and blowing a large jet of fire.

Fishlegs stuck out his arms in an attempt to protect himself, then a brown energy flowed from his arms and made a large shield that resembled a Gonckles head. When the fire died, Fishlegs gave a grin before he moved his arms in a swirling motion; the brown energy complied, moving around the dragon. Then Fishlegs made a ball using his finger, the brown energy then surrounded the dragon before trapping it in a brown ball.

Hiccup and Astrid were fighting the last dragon, Hiccups blue fire was dancing across his arms. He used precise blasts on the dragons wings, making it roar in pain before trying to shoot fire at Hiccup, Astrid would then try to use her Falcon Punch _(Something that Stor added, I found it funny so I'm leaving it here. I could change it like this, it's like the falcon punch but not exactly) _on the dragons head. But it was hard considering the dragon was very lithe, and was dodging her every blow, then it seemed the dragon was done playing around. It smacked its tail at Hiccups chest, who went flying across the arena and fell with a feeble groan, spikes were imbedded in his chest.

Astrid stared in shock before rage boiled in her gut. Her ice blue fire soon became a fiery red that surrounded her whole body, she charged at the dragon, who tried to burn her but the flame seemed to be absorbed by the body armor. She screamed a Viking war cry before bringing her fists down onto the dragon's skull, normally a dragon isn't affected by fire, but this wasn't normal fire. Mixing in the dragons flame with the red energy armor had increased its power, making the blow as powerful as fire from the Red Death herself.

The dragon just disintegrated, the ash blew away as the wind picked up.

"I got one," Fishlegs exclaimed, beginning to sweat from the strain of using the magic.

"I'll take care of it, someone needs to check on Hiccup," Khral said, quickly surrounding the dragon with his own orange energy.

Astrid sprinted over to Hiccup, who was picking himself up from the ground.

"Hiccup! Are you alright?" she asked.

"You mean besides smashing into a wall and now resembling a porcupine? I feel just peachy."

Astrid glared at him before she punched him in the arm.

"OW! What was that for?" Hiccup demanded.

"That's for nearly getting yourself killed," she said. Then she grabbed his tunic and pecked him on the lips, "That's for coming back to Berk."

Hiccup was stiff as a board; they remained their blushing slightly until Khral said "Are you kids going to make out now? Because I need to remind you, Hiccups got quills in his body that need to be pulled."

_"Oh no,"_ Hiccup thought as all the teens looked at him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's Chapter 9 everyone. Sorry for it being short, and sorry Stor for having you add stuff, but I'll be sure to try and add alot more on my own for now. So yeah, enjoy guys.**

**Chapter 9: That Old Man**

**Hiccups POV:**

"Ow, OW!" I shouted.

"Jeez Hiccup, man up." Astrid said while taking out the fiftieth spike from my body.

"I'm sor- OW! Sorry, it's not every day that OW! That I get spikes in my THOR ALMIGHTY!" I scream as she removes a spike from a very painful place (Guys you know what I'm talking about) I'm so glad I could heal myself up.

Astrid smiled as she removed the last spike from my bare torso, she still looks as beautiful as ever. Her golden hair in that braid, the way her eyes would sparkle when she was excited.

"Uh, Hiccup?"

I blink and realize that I had been staring at her, I thought I noticed her cheeks flush a light pink before she said "Khral wants to meet up at the ring to train."

"Uh, right."

Awkward.

**Dreadnought POV: **

"Please stop…" The Captain begged.

Sylgia gave a slight chuckle and stuck another knife in his leg. "Why? I'm having too much fun." She smiled as she twisted the knife, pushing it deeper into his leg. The Captain cries out in pain.

"You know what I love about your crew members?" Sylgia chuckled, "They're not immortal like you! So more fun for us."

The Captain breathes heavily and looks up at Sylgia, "Someone will stop you. You're nothing but trash." He spat.

Sylgia responds by grabbing his head and twisting it hard. The bone crackles and skin starts to rip and tear as she began to pull his head, the Captain screams as loud as he can in pain. Raknar and Olvir run into the ship to see this happening and started to pull her back.

"Sylgia!" Raknar screamed "Ya need to calm down! We can't be having you rip off his head!"

They managed to pull her away, but she had a tight grip on the Captain's head and fell with them. "Well… That's just great."

**Normal POV:**

Khral is sitting off in the stands by the arena watching Hiccup and the twins spar. Astrid and Fishlegs approach him slowly, "what do ye want?" he asked.

"We're kind of wondering, about Hiccup." Astrid asked.

"What about him lass? You gotta give me something to work with here." Khral responded, annoyed.

"The whole black pattern, that's spreading on Hiccup's chest." Fishlegs specified.

"Oh that." Khral grimaced, "That's the side effect to the power I gave him. It slowly kills the user, either by deteriorating their body until it's nothing or they implode." He looks at Hiccup who appears to be enjoying himself with the twins, "He's the only one who could and could not handle that much power in his body."

"Didn't you say Hiccup and I were practically the same?" Astrid questioned.

"I did." Khral nodded, "But I only gave you a fraction of it, I rather not have someone else suffer through the pain Hiccup is suffering right now. It only got worse because of that Old Man." Khral grimaced as he said 'Old Man'

"What Old Man?" Fishlegs asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Khral looked up and saw Dragons flying in the sky, "Just finish your training."

**Vanguard POV:**

"Are you sure I can do this sir?" Sven asked, particularly nervous on what the Founder asked for.

"Don't worry Sven, you'll live, hopefully." The Founder let out a chuckle, "Alright, jokes aside, once you wake up the bastard be sure to run away as fast as you can."

"But why do I have to do it?" Sven questioned still unsure of what he has to do.

"Who else would be dumb enough to do this? Not I." He laughed before walking off with his hand raised, "Come back to me when the damn thing is woken up."

Sven whimpers and slumps "great…"

**Normal POV:**

The twins are on the ground breathing hard, exhausted from the sparring. Hiccup is standing over them with a disappointed look on his face, barely out of breath he looks to Khral and waves his arms for the next two sparring partners.

Astrid and Fishlegs slowly come out with their weapons already on hand. Astrid swung her axe a few times before getting into a ready position; Fishlegs cradles his hammer while looking at Hiccup then readies himself.

Hiccup smirks then charges at them. Fishlegs swings his hammer at Hiccup, but he dodges it sliding under him then jumping up to Astrid. She saw what was happening and swings her axe towards him then stops midway, the blade is an inch close to Hiccup's face with him just staring at her and smiling, Astrid gets caught in his forest green eyes "You do know we're immortal right?" Hiccup states then jumps back pulling out his dagger.

Fishlegs hits Hiccup in the side from behind, stunning him slightly. "Snap out of it Astrid!" Fishlegs yelled, "We can't die, we'll be fine!" Until Hiccup jumps up onto Fishlegs stabbing him in the shoulder, then kicking himself off Fishlegs, who fell because of the pain, towards Astrid holding out his dagger aiming to stab her. She swings her axe again but not stopping, slicing Hiccup's face, leaving him with a fresh wound across his cheek slightly near his eye.

He does a backflip and puts his hand on his face, "You used some of your power on me." Hiccup said showing his wound not healing. Astrid stares at Hiccup, feeling sorry, but still confused.

**Mysterious Faction POV:**

"Sir, the 'dogs' didn't fare so well against the new Sentinels."

"Well then, we'll have to send in more…" Said the Mysterious Voice. "I think it's time we show ourselves to the world."

A cloaked figure is seen with a torch lighting up the whole room, the fire travels through slowly revealing more of the room then reaching up to the Mysterious Voice showing a boy surrounded in cats**- WAIT A MINUTE….-** Showing a knight in Dark Armor, a cape flowing down to his feet whilst sitting on a throne made of bones.

The man was confused, why did he see a boy with cats? He yelped as the man changed again into an old man with a brown robe, sitting on a throne of books.

"Surprised? So was that Sentinel when I gave him more power than he could hold." The Mysterious Voice said.

The man looked at him surprised, but he shouldn't have been. After three hundred years of this, nothing should surprise him, but something was bugging him.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

The old man on the throne smiled, his pearly white teeth reminded the man of a dragons teeth, ready to bite and kill.

"Rather not spoil that, don't want to give any…_weapons_ to use against me."

Then the Mysterious man rubbed his chin, "Actually send in the squad, I want to see how good these Sentinels are doing."


	10. Here's something

**Hey guys, it's Hairy. I want to do something for you guys. So the characters I've introduced I want you guys to PM me the characters that caught your interest and make a little back story for them. I want to see your guys' creativity, that and because I want something to read while I work on the chapters. **

**Anyways that's all. Happy writing/typing!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long delay everyone, I was in Texas for a bit, and I sent the email to my editor and he must've not have gotten it. My fault really, anyways here's Chapter 10, again sorry for the long delay, I don't want this story to go down like those other stories where their authors take a long ass time to update. A.K.A Otherside of the Coin, FUCKING UPDATE ALREADY! Also before I forget, that one guy that posted a review about wanting me make Hiccup live... Eh good luck with that mate.**

**Chapter 10: The Sentinels**

"I'm sorry Hiccup!" Astrid apologized, for like 800th time that day.

Hiccup laughs it off and holds his hands up and puts them on her shoulders, "its fine Astrid. It was just an accident, don't worry about it."

"No it's not!" Astrid exclaimed, "You're hurt and it's my entire fault!"

Hiccup looks at Astrid and sighs, "Astrid, you're still learning how to control your powers, I had trouble learning to control mine, I accidently cut Khral in half. Besides, we're immortal, I'm just going to heal as slowly as is, don't worry about it, I'll be fine."

She looks down, still ashamed of what she did.

**Dreadnought POV:**

The head of the captain rolls on the floor with Raknar and Olvir staring at it, Sylgia walking off to another room brushing it off.

Olvir picks up the head and holds it close to Raknar, "What are we going to do with this?"

The head then rolled its eyes, "Put it back on my body!" The Captain's head yelled

Olvir jumps, throwing the head at the wall, surprised by the sudden outburst, "What in the Hel!?" he says as it bounced on the ground, the Captains eyes were rolling like a top.

Raknar laughed, "You're an idiot, the bastard is a Vanguard, meaning he's immortal like us idiot." He goes over to the pick up the head to place it back onto the body.

Jokul walks in and stares at Raknar placing the head back in, then at Olvir, "I'm guessing Sylgia did this?"

Raknar lets out a grunt and backs up from the head placed on the body to see if it would stay, but it falls off and rolls back to his feet. "Damn it…"

Jokul lets out a slight laugh, "Where is she anyways?" Olvir points to the next room and Jokul walks on over, "I'll let you guys handle this."

**Normal POV:**

"Alright, we're done training for now!" Khral yelled out, "Don't want you all to tire yourselves out now eh?"

Everyone stops and nods, then walks off. "Oi, Fishlegs" Khral called for him, "I need to talk to you about somethings." Fishlegs groans but jogs over to Khral.

The rest of the group is seen walking away, with Hiccup walking closer to Astrid slightly touching hands, while the twins are in another fight. They just laugh it off and reach the middle of town. Ruff and Tuff walk off towards their home.

Hiccup and Astrid face each other, blushing, and kind of nervous, "So… Astrid..." Hiccup spoke up, wondering what to say, "How's the whole Sentinel thing going for ya?"

Mentally Hiccup was beating the crap out of himself. She just griped about how she hurt him, of course she would say-

"O-Oh, its fine. Nothing I can't handle." Astrid nervously said, "Mind walking with me for a bit?"

Hiccups eyes opened wide staring at her, he blinks owlishly before her words sank in, his face lights up and he nods, "Sure! Where are we going?" He asked.

"J-Just a little walk is all" She answered.

**Vanguard POV:**

"HOLY SHIIIIIT!" Sven yelled as he ran away in panic.

Behind him, was a Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus (Same as the Red/Green Death) trailing right up to him with a loud guttural roar. It swings its tail across towards Sven hitting the ground causing the ground to rumble and chunks of land breaking.

Sven is seen still up on his feet running further ahead of the beast, "Why am I here!?" he groaned before he yelped and jumped away from a gigantic fire blast.

**Dreadnought POV:**

Vardlokker is seen walking around the island looking at the remains of Outcast Island.

"Darn shame isn't it?" Said a voice as Vard looked to see who it was. It was Edny.

"What are you doing here?" Vardlokker sneered, "Shouldn't you be 'grooming' yourself or something?"

Edny laughs sarcastically at him, "Very funny Vard, but I wanted to talk to you about something."

He looks at her and sits on a burned piece of log, patting the empty space telling Edny to sit next to him. He stares at her walk slowly towards him but is still hesitant of something, "Don't worry. I don't bite… much." She sighs and walks over sitting right next to him.

"So what do you need to talk to me about? Is it something about how you look or something?" He jokes.

Edny shakes her head, "It's nothing like that, and it's just… Do you think what we're doing is right?" she asked.

Vardlokker looks at her dumbfounded, "Of course we are! This whole balance thing is unfair to everyone; we kill innocent people to keep this whole thing going. So many people have died, even our parents. Raknar lost the love of his life; Olvir is just an old drunk rather than being his old fun lovin' self, Sylgia finally making friends, you losing the chance of living a happy life with whoever you were promised to, and me… Losing the only woman that had every loved me." He looks up at the sky, "Sometimes I think we're doing the right thing…"

Edny puts her hand on his shoulder and then punches Vard in the face, hard. He falls to the ground hard and spits out blood and apparently his tooth. "What the Hel was that for?"

"Because, you were getting all sentimental on me here." Edny said, "I asked a simple question, I didn't need to hear you preach about all this like some monk."

Vard looks away and tries to look tough, "Sorry…"

Edny just laughs at him before offring a hand, "Come on, we gotta meet up with the others."

**Toothless POV:**

_What's Hiccup doing with Astrid? Hrmmm, it must be something important. Maybe I should get in between them. Nah maybe I shouldn't… _

I sniff the air.

_Oh… That's what they're doing… They seem to be doing it quietly too. I uh, I think it's best I should just join Stormfly and the others. Yeah that's what I'll do. Catch up with them about Berk and how things are with them._

I waddle off towards the dragon pens.

**Normal POV:**

Shadows are seen moving around on the rock face, moving closer to it, it shows Astrid and Hiccup sitting by a fire just talking. **(What, you thought something else?)** "Y'know Hiccup, this is pretty nice. Besides the fact that we're practically immortal now." Astrid said.

Hiccup smirks and moves his hand close to the fire. It begins to move and engulf his arm, swirling around it like a bracer; the fire flowed up his arm, almost to his elbow before turning on theinside and flowing back down. Astrid staring in amazement, "Once you and the others learn to control your powers, we can get the rest of my sealed powers into me, then the beginning the real final step to my training. Unfortunately you might actually need to go through the same process as me."

Astrid looks at Hiccup all confused, "I thought Khral gave me the same amount as you…" **(Apparently she didn't listen in the past Chapters. Hyhohoho.)**

He shakes his head "No, he only gave you a portion of it, we don't want your body experiencing sort of what mine is going through right now."

"Yeah, what is that anyways?" Astrid wondered.

"Well, it's nothing too bad. I mean we just gotta get my heart back inside my body and we'll be fine." Hiccup said trying to reassure her.

She puts her fist on his chest "Tell me." She looked at him with a threatening glare.

Hiccup sighs. "Alright alright… It all started when…."


	12. Chapter 11: The Prologue Ends

**Here it is, I hope you guys like it. Just a warning to you guys... I like to kill people off. Enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 11: The Sentinel**

_It was dark, nothing was visible. A storm had come by and practically washed me off my ship, Khral said this was going to be an easy assignment but it looks like it took a turn for the worse. I had taken shelter inside a cave, convenient right? Wrong, it had other dragons inside so being careful was a priority, I didn't want to disturb them. I am immortal so dying wasn't on my mind but I'd rather not put down any innocent dragons._

Hiccup looks at Astrid.

_So I continued on, narrowly avoiding every dragon. I'm practically in a den full of every kind of dragon we haven't seen yet and there lies an old man, on what seems to be a carved out bed. I wondered why someone like him is living in a place like this. So, being the curious person I am, I make my way towards him but am pushed to the ground by some unknown force, I can't move and all I see is a dark figure on top of me. Then I feel a hand on my chest just moving up near my heart and then all of a sudden I feel multiple daggers going into me slowly._

Hiccup puts his hand where his heart should be.

_I felt shocks everywhere on my body and I couldn't move. The pain was excruciating and all I did was scream. I knew this was waking up the dragons, but I couldn't do anything, I heard the roars of angry irritated dragons then I just hear laughing as the old man came closer to me and right there is when he put this thing in me. The corruption is just spreading around me and slowly killing me, I had Khral try to remove it after I made it back, but every time we tried, the more it spread._

Hiccup stands up and looks towards the bushes, "You guys can come out now."

Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and shocked Snotlout come out. "That's intense. Did you ever look for that guy Hiccup?" Snotloutt asked.

Hiccup shook his head, "sadly I couldn't. I did try whenever I had the chance, but Khral kept sending me on these little assignments and all." He chuckled a bit, "maybe it was for the better anyways, if he hadn't sent me on those assignments and kept my mind off that incident I wouldn't have met Toothless again."

"But… Then I found out what that Old Man put inside me a month later…" Hiccup looked at everyone, "it was this curse, and it is making its way around my body until the day comes for it to kill me."

"Looks like that's right now!" a mysterious voice boomed and multiple arrows began to rain down onto them. Fishlegs grabs Snotlout, protecting him before Fishlegs and the rest of the teens were getting impaled like everyone else with arrows. Cries of pain filled the night sky as the arrows seemed to be endless, until finally it stopped.

Fishlegs got up first, groaning. Massive amounts of pain surged through him rendering him useless and down on his knees. He looked over to see everyone else trying to get up, but only to see they're just as useless as him right now. Laughing is heard and booming footsteps are heard coming closer to them.

**Tuffnut POV:**

I look up slightly from my position on the ground to see Fish on his knees, big guy, but an even bigger 'monster' is picking him up. I tried to do something but seeing as how I'm practically pinned onto the ground, I couldn't do anything.

The 'monster' was beginning to crush him, all I heard was bone cracking and getting crushed with the squishing sound of most of his organs. A few more seconds pass and a mere pop is heard. Now I see Fishlegs, lifeless in the giant's hand then was thrown hard into a tree. Blood stained the hand that was now reaching for me; I close my eyes and hope I black out before he starts.

**Normal POV:**

Hiccup slowly gets up and sees the giant grabbing Tuffnut and Fishlegs lifeless against the tree. He screams out in pain as he pulls the arrows from his legs, but runs toward the giant stabbing him with multiple daggers. The giant falls on his knees letting go of Tuffnut who landed on a rock, crotch first.

"I AM VERY MUCH HURT!"

_Glad to know he's still energetic. _Hiccup looked back at his opponent and began to climb up onto the giant and held onto him. It gets up and charges towards trees knocking them down trying to get Hiccup off of him, he tries his best to stay on while taking more damage than he regularly should.

All of a sudden, Meatlug flies out of nowhere into the giant's stomach making it spit out blood and roar in pain. Toothless flies in grabbing Hiccup by his talons and flies up into the sky, "thanks bud, we need to get back there, quickly." Toothless growls in agreement, they fly through a cloud and see the island coming closer and Astrid and Ruffnut actually up fighting the beast.

Astrid charges at the giant with her axe and slices the things stomach, blood spurts all over then she's knocked to the side and impacts with a tree. Ruffnut, glowing green, throws her spear at it and tries to retrieve it, but is punched to the ground; she bounces on the dirt because of the sheer force and then is stomped on, her energy preventing her from being flattened. Hiccup yells out and flies in fast towards the giant, he lets go of Toothless and starts barreling towards it, daggers in hand.

The giant yells out and is readying to stop Hiccup's impact, but is then impaled by Stormyfly's spikes from behind and Hookfang's blast of fire. Then Hiccup hits it with the same force as the crashing Red Death. Hiccup bounces off and impacts the ground, feet first, while the giant is seen falling towards the ground only to explode in blood and guts before it hits.

**Mysterious POV:**

"Sir, the giant was taken down."

"Oh? So it took them that long to take it down huh? they're that weak… I doubt they'll be able to handle the next member." The Old Man chuckles and walks off into the darkness.

"Where are you going sir?"

"To pay a visit to the Bog Burglars, and Hiccup's good friend Camicazi."

**Normal POV:**

Hiccup is helped up by Astrid, Ruffnut and Tuffnut help up Fishlegs, whose bones are heard cracking and his skin coming back into place, so is everything else. "Glad I'm immortal, or else that would've been ugly..."

Everyone let out a chuckle.

Astrid stared at the spot where the giant was, "What was that thing?" she questioned.

Hiccup shook his head, "I have no idea. These things aren't native to Berk, or anywhere around here. But flying arrows don't appear out of nowhere, so everyone keep on guard."

Hookfang is seen flying above them, scouting the area. Until he roars and shoots off blasts of fire towards that general area, everyone notices and begins to make their way toward that area. Until an actual anchor is seen swinging up into the air and latches itself on Hookfang's neck pulling the dragon down.

Everyone stops with a surprised and horrified look; all they hear was roars of pain and the sounds of an axe hitting flesh. Then the roars stopped, Snotlout looked like he was about to throw up, then a shot of anger appeared on his face as he charged toward the general area. "Snotlout, no!" Hiccup yelled out.

It was too late, Snotlout's scream was heard and a slicing sound right after. It was silent now. Everyone gripped in fear on what might have happened to him, a slight rustling is heard and footsteps slow and calm. The suspense was killing them, "Snotlout? Is everything alright?" Hiccup called out.

Dead silence.

"You can come out now Snot, it's not funny!" Fishlegs pleaded.

Leaves rustle some more, then a body is thrown at them landing, but spurting blood everywhere. It was Snotlout, his stomach cut open with his hands pressed against the wound, holding back the organs that threatened to appear.

"Your friend seems to be… Indisposed of, at the moment."

**Well... There you go mates, now you know who's going to die. Anyways, I wanna share something with you. I was looking through stories and reviews when I came upon one review telling someone to go die, now I usually don't mind it and laugh it off, but this fuck tank decides to be even more disrespectful. Now I decide to go off on him, but I don't think he noticed yet. I just want to relay a message to people to not be an idiotic 12 year old and tell someone to die. Also to those people that fucking updated their stories with that SOPA shit, thanks brah, thanks for getting my hopes up. I like the intention, but how you did it was stupid. Thanks for getting my hopes up.**


	13. Chapter 12: It all starts here

**Here it is guys, tell me how it is, leave a review and all that. Little think at the end of this chapter at the bottom. ;)**

**Chapter 12: Continued Fight**

A man slowly comes out from the bushes, he's fully armored and the ground cracks from each footstep. Everyone looks up away from a bloody Snotlout to see this man walking towards them, Hiccup's fist tightened up as he began to exert the same pressure as he did in the ring. Ruffnut and Tuffnut look towards Hiccup now as he approaches the menacing brute.

"So… This is man that Old Man was talking about." His voice was deep, and little muffled by the armor he has on, "I thought I would have more of a challenge."

The armored man was pushed back by sheer force, and a dagger impaling his stomach. Hiccup is seen pushing him through trees, breaking them on contact, "You'll get a challenge alright!" Hiccup screamed as he pushed his dagger more into the mans body, then covering himself and his blade in blue flame. He yells out his battle cry and pulls out more daggers and constantly begins to stab them into the man.

Everyone looks at Hiccup, stunned at what he was doing? They had never seen him lose control like this. The armored body stopped moving, no sound, nothing.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked concerned.

She approached him slowly with her hand out. Then a purple energy appeared around the armor the man wore and a guttural laughing is heard coming from the armor.

Hiccup summons the daggers from the body but there was no blood shown, not even a trace on the dagger blades. He stares in disbelief as the armor stands up slowly and grabs his head, slowly lifting Hiccup up. "No you don't!" Astrid yelled, she charged towards the armor with icy blue energy surrounding her axe.

"Astrid no!" Hiccup strained through the pain, too late.

She hit the armor in the chest with the axe, no effect, the other arm moves and grabs her head too and lifts her to the same level as Astrid. They both tried to get out of its grip, but it feels as if something is draining them of their energy to move. Ruffnut and Tuffnut suddenly appear on top of the armor trying to distract it, while Fishlegs is busy trying to focus his energy. "Come on…" He says to himself as his brown energy disappears and flickers on and off as Fishlegs tries to gather more and more energy.

"Guys, get off of it, you don't understand…" Hiccup said before he seemingly froze in place. The twins looked over, stopping what they're doing then feeling the same effects that seemed to be taking over Astrid and Hiccup. The armor moves its arm and whacks the twins off with Astrid, then directs its attention to the "frozen" Sentinel.

It picks up Hiccup and throws him towards Snotlout's dying body.

"Hey… cousin." Snotlout struggles to say, a lot of blood seems to be around him and coming out of his mouth, "Everyone... Is getting their ass kicked… Get up you useless bastard… Get up…" if Snotlout could, he would punch Hiccup in the arm.

Heavy footsteps are heard and another armored figure appears by them, this armor is red, the hellishly red helmet looks down at Snotlout and smoke begins to come out of the eyeholes until it stomps onto him. The sound bones breaking and one last dying scream, fading out as the red armored figure grinded his boot on Snotlout practically "erasing" him, in a brutal way as blood and gray matter seeped from under the red boot.

Everyone looked shocked, they saw blood staining the figure's boots as it kept grinding and grinding until the sound of bones breaking, and flesh being crushed stop. It lifted its boots and stepped away, no more Snotlout.

Hiccup gets up staring at the spot where his cousin was. Anger filled him as it never before had as he ran towards the red figure only to be kicked into the ground. It began to stomp on Hiccups chest, harder and harder and faster and faster until you could see fresh blood stain the boot.

"Stop it!" Astrid yelled, she charged toward them only to be stopped by the other armored figure, she swung her axe at it.

"Hiccup! Get up! You lazy bastard… GET UP NOW!" she yelled at the top of her lungs then to be smacked away only to be caught by the Twins with Fishlegs looking towards Hiccup, feeling something in the air.

The boot goes down again, only to be stopped. Blue flames engulf the now formed crater as daggers flew out and impaled the armor, blue flames came out of the daggers and looked like were being consumed by the bigger flame. Fishlegs looked closer and thought to himself, _those daggers look awfully like what kept most of Hiccup's power, _and then it hit him. "Guys, we need to get outta here." He told everyone else.

"Why? We can't just leave Hiccup here!" Astrid yelled.

"Trust me on this!" Fishlegs stomps and points over to where the blue flames are appearing, "I'd rather not be near that kind of power once Hiccup comes out."

They all look over at Hiccup, whose blue flames were increasing to be almost as large as a Gronckles fireball, then back to Fishlegs and nod. The twins pick up Astrid and they begin to run out of the area, Astrid looks back, _be careful Hiccup._

**Vanguard POV:**

The door opens, and out comes the Founder enjoying his tea until he sees Sven, breathing as hard as he can.

"I… Did it sir…" Sven struggled saying.

The Founder laughs and stares at the colossal dragon, "You sure did boy." He takes sip of his tea and sits on a chair.

Sven slowly gets up and stares at the Founder, whilst dusting himself off. "Are we going to do anything?"

Founder takes another sip, "No, now we wait."

**Normal POV:**

The group made it towards the village and they see Khral holding off 3 more armored figures with Stoick behind yelling and jabbing at the things with a spear.

The village is in ruin, fire is spreading everywhere, other Vikings leading children into the Great Hall while their mothers and fathers fought off small monsters, the size of a Terrible Terror.

A Viking fell on his back as multiple amounts of those monsters were gathered up on his body, and they begun to burrow into his body with his screams of death, blood and organs were flying everywhere. Everyone stares in horror as they try to help him but were pulled back by wary Vikings.

An Icy Blue aura tinged with red started to appear on Astrid as she looked back and nodded, the rest knew what to do.

Fishlegs' aura began to appear around his hands as he grabbed his hammer and imbued the weapon with the energy himself, he let our a roar before jumping headfirst into a crowd of the small monsters, a brown, thick armour appeared around the boys body.

The same happens with Ruffnut and Tuffnut, they ran together, throwing spears of green as they protected the villagers escape. Astrid ran up to Khral, "Where's Hiccup?" Khral asked.

"He's busy right now. If we stayed there… We would've gotten in the way..." Astrid replied meekly, but swung her axe in the air cutting the hand off the armored figure.

He stares at her, and then smiles "Snotlout was a good lad, but I guess that finally made him tick huh?" Khral said.

"Sadly…" Astrid looks away.

"We'll discuss what happened later, Snotlout died honorably and his death must not be in vain," Stoick interrupted, "Right now, we need to protect everyone."

He threw the spear in hand towards the armored figure and it had penetrated the helmet. It was rendered useless and fell on its knees and out came black smoke which dispersed quickly.

Until Khral had 'grabbed' hold of it and pulled it back down.

Down came Camicazi. "Cami? What are ye doing here lass?" Khral asked all confused.

She stares for a moment, and then throws down a smoke bomb. As it dispersed a wondering look appeared on Khral's face,

"That's weird… What a girl like her doing here?" asked Tuffnut.

Astrid and Stoick, with the same confused look as Khral, looks towards the village "Who was that?" Astrid asked.

Khral sighs, "She's a Bog Burglar and a friend of Hiccup's." All of a sudden an armored figure flew out of the forest and crashing into the house. All you could hear is the distinct yell of Hiccup's anger.

"This…is not going to end well," Khral said.

**I did it, I killed off Snotlout! Sorry for the long wait guys, by the way... I'm killing off way more people in the later chapters. It'll be a double chapter hopefully by next week. So stay tuned. **


	14. Chapter 13: Someone has to pay

**Chapter 13: Here he is folks!**

Everyone looked at the armor that was thrown like nothing into the house, then back to where everyone could hear Hiccup's cry of anger. Khral's eyes widened as his eyes lay upon him. Hiccup was covered in blue flame, burning as bright as the sun.

He let out another scream, as two armors had shown up and started pelting him with arrows. Unaffected, he ran towards them screaming with daggers in hand, Stoick stared at Hiccup dumbfounded. Has his boy really become something like this?

Hiccup leaped onto one of the armors and began to beat on it, grunting and plunging the daggers in one motion until they broke off inside. He started to use his bare hands and ripped off that iron armor off like it was paper, and then he laid his hand above the hole and let out a blast of pure blue energy into it.

The armor fell hard onto the ground with black smoke coming out of the eyeholes and Hiccup walking away from it, then began to look around for the second one. He stomped on the ground making the island shake; causing distress in the Great Hall, cracks began to appear on the ground originating from Hiccup. Then he looked over and launched himself towards a house and breaking through it to tackle into the armor that appeared to be hiding behind it.

Astrid tried to get a good look as to what was happening only to see Hiccup walking off and an explosion behind him _(cool guys don't look at explosions.)_ He looked back and whirling around, he extended both of his hands and shot two more blasts into the raging inferno.

"Hiccup?!" Astrid yelled, that got his attention…

He leaped towards her and the sheer force of him landing pushed her down onto the ground with Khral and Stoick running in between them, Ruff, Tuff, and Fish stunned.

**Hiccup POV:**

Everything is dark, I can't see anything. My hands feel like they're bound and my mouth gagged, I start moving but then I feel a hand grab my face, it was me again.

"Quit squirming you stubborn idiot."

The cracks on his skin looked to be coming from his eyes which glowed a light as red as Hels fire. I let out a scream, but it was muffled by the gag in my mouth.

"Fine..." He takes off the gag. "There, happy now? Gods, you're such an annoying person to deal with."

_What are you doing back here?_ My eyes widen with surprise as he responded. "You're in your own mind Hiccup, using your mouth to talk here is pretty useless when you can practically hear what you're saying."

_My own mind…? Wait, where am I!? How'd I get back in here? _

The panic was beginning to set in, was my doppelganger going to take over my body as he had mentioned before after my first time of meeting him in here? Or is he here to do something else? He doesn't seem to want to do anything.

"You really are a worrywart Hiccup; sometimes I wonder why that Old Man put me inside you anyways," my doppelganger says, running his hands though his hair.

I look at him more closely, though still pretty cautious, _What am I doing back here? And why are you here?_

He looked up, I could see the apparent sad look in his eye, "I'm just here to tell you goodbye mate, like honestly you never actually given me enough attention as is to even tell you what was really going on."

_Goodbye? What do you mean by that?_

"Your questions are killing me, but look I'll keep this short and simple. You apparently absorbed all that power you kept sealed inside those daggers of yours, and with all of that power now inside you, I'll be disappearing from now on."

_Wait… I took all the power from the daggers? When did that happen? All I remember is Snotlout being crushed… _As the memories came back a tear formed in my eye, my cousin is dead, all because I couldn't protect him.

"Don't get all friggin' sad on me mate! Your cousin is just fine, I mean his body ain't, but his soul is somewhere out there. He died due to a disturbance in the Balance."

_A disturbance in the Balance? Nothing like that has ever happened._ I look towards him as his hands begin to blow away into dust. "Shit…"

"Look, your cousin wasn't supposed to die. It's all because of a disturbance that got him killed, he wasn't supposed to die." I gave a sigh of relief, maybe I can bring him back to life somehow, "Now, I know what you're thinking, oh great and powerful doppelganger how can I bring my poor dumbass of a cousin back to reality?"

"You can't bring him back, if you do that'll mean destroying the Balance and raising Hel into this world, and trust me… You do not want to see her." All that's left of him was his head, "Looks like my times up, I'll give you control back to your body, just remember, if you fuck up… I'll be back." He lets out a smile then just blows away.

The bindings that held my hand together were gone, I slowly stood up from where I was and all I saw was me covered in blue flames, and my Dad, Khral, Astrid, and the others were cowering in fear of me.

**Normal POV:**

Hiccup looked as if he was about to kill them, but then the blue glow from his eyes disappeared and returned to normal their normal, emerald green. "Hiccup?" Astrid asked. "Are you ok?"

He nodded and smiled. Then his eyes widened when he opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out, he begun to panic. Khral went over to him and punched him in the throat, "You alright now boy?"

Hiccup coughed before gasping in air, "Yes. I am now."

"Thank the Gods you can still talk Hiccup." Stoick said, "Now would you mind helping us out with this problem?"

"We need to get these people to the Great Hall."

Meatlug, Barf and Belch, Stormfly, with Toothless leading them, landed by them ready to help.

Hiccup looked at Fishlegs, "Fish, I'm going to need you to get the dragons and help clear the village in the Great Hall."

"What are you planning?" Fishlegs questioned.

Hiccup smiled, "Just you wait and see."

**Camicazi POV:**

Oh you know, don't mind me. I would say I don't really care about this, but seeing as how Hiccup lost two family members in one day, this is really fucked up. Why was I sent here anyway?

**(Flashback: **_"_Camicazi, my dear lass, would you mind helping me in something?"

_And what would that be? _I really shouldn't be screwing around with this guy, I'm too damn busy.

"Too busy huh? Well what if I told you that Hiccup's life depended on it?"

_How'd he…? Nevermind, wait… Hiccup's life? That dork with an impressive jaw line life is on the line?_ I don't believe this guy.

"Yes, he has an impressive jaw line, but to the point, yes his life depends on it. As you already should know he's back at Berk."

_I know already, what are you doing here? Are like his biggest fan and need to get his autograph or something?_

"No. But there's a group coming towards Berk to destroy it, I need you to infiltrate Berk and capture one of the people attacking. Can you do that for me?"

_Ugh… Fine, just get the Hel out of here already. I don't need that dark aura of your plaguing up my personal space. _**Flashback ends.)**

Oh, that's why. Just gotta wait it out, then I can explain myself, hopefully.

**Normal POV:**

Hiccup ran off towards an armored suit picking up a kid, the kid screamed when the suit began to crush the kid between its kid's screams become less and less as his ribs are being crushed into his lungs, Hiccup saw this, and quickly summoned a ball of sapphire flames and ran forward before smashing it into the amours side. Immediately the side crumbled and the armor dropped the boy who started to cough from lack of oxygen. Hiccup looked back at the armor before holding out his hands and a twin blast of energy shot out from his palms, smashing into the amour and knocking the helmet off, then the armor toppled backwards and crashed into the ground.

He began to run again to take out one more armored suit. He heard a cry for help as he saw an old farmer being carried by the suit. "No! I won't let another life be taken!" Hiccup bellowed, summoning blue flames again.

Then out of nowhere it put down the farmer slowly and gently, Hiccup stopped running and looked in disbelief. The old farmer began to walk away towards the great hall, and then the suit turned around and looked at Hiccup.

"Why are you here? What's the reason for attacking us?" Hiccup questioned, the suit yielded no respond but began to strip away the armor only to reveal a girl, about the same age, but wearing nothing. She walked slowly towards him and then fell into his arms. "What the Hel is going on?"

**Dreadnought POV:**

Vardlokker awoke, he felt something warm up against him, and it was Edny. He then remembered what they both did and boy did he chuckle at that. Vard then looked over at her and wondered what a girl like her was doing with someone like him. He slipped out slowly out of the covers and walked over naked, _Vardlokker somewhat looks closely similar to how Tom Hiddleston looks, _towards the opening in the ship.

"Oi, Vard, put on some pants ya fuckin' git!" Olvir yells, "I'm tryna eat mah damn breakfust!"

Sylgia walks by Vard and looks at him up and down, then walks away. "Oi Sylgia, where are ye goin'? Aren't 'avin breakfust with us?" Olvir called to get her attention, "Come on, Raknar actually made some good food for once!"

A dagger flew into Olvir's chest. "I heard that you bastard, honestly, I don't know why I put up with you."

"Because without him, this group of ours would get really damn boring, y'know?" Jokul came up from behind and pulled the dagger out. "Vard come join us!" He raised his arm and beckoned him to come over.

Vard sighed and smiled, "give me a second." He replied. Turning around he saw Edny up and already putting on her clothes. Vard began to do the same. "Thanks, for last night." Edny said quietly.

"Don't thank me, please. I just did what you wanted me to do to you."

She seemed hurt by what he said, and then occasionally remembered that he wasn't really that kind of guy who's good with words and just sighed. "Still, it was really fun." She stood up and walked out while brushing up against Vard who touched her hand a bit.

"Vardlokker, what are you doing… You can't be doing things like this." He said to himself.

**Normal POV:**

"We almost got all the villagers in, are we missing anyone?" Ruffnut mentioned.

"WHERE'S MY SON!?" Spitelout yelled, with Stoick standing by him arms on his shoulders. Spitelout slowly fell to the ground crying. Tears fell onto the floor as he tried to not make any noise, with only sputtered gasps. His son was dead, and someone has to pay.


End file.
